Ephemerer Traum
by The-NejiNaru-Lover
Summary: Unos seres humanos evolucionados empiezan a aparecer, los identifican los ojos blancos y se desea la eliminación del más peligroso; sin embargo un reencuetro con una persona especial lo hará revivir...esa promesa...
1. Das Erwecken das weiße Auge

Este…hola! Este es mi primer fanfic extenso y pues bueno, es de una de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto, un NejiNaru… espero sinceramente sea de su agrado, la primera vez que intento escribir un fanfic de varios capítulos, en esta ocasión, los personajes de Naruto en una trama parecida a Elfen Lied.

ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic es yaoi, si no gustas entonces de preferencia sal de aquí, si te gusta el yaoi y shounen ai, te doy la bienvenida a mi fic n n.

**Naruto** es obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto** (¡¡salve oh gran maestro!!) todos los personajes son completamente suyos, esta historia fue hecha sólo por diversión, hecho por una fan.

**Ephemerer Traum **

**1: Das Erwecken das weiße Auge**

(El despertar del ojo blanco)

Laboratorios y Centro de pruebas científicas **UBNA. **

Alerta de nivel A. Las luces del Pasillo Principal, siempre vacio y con su simple color plateado, se manchaba de sangre. Los soldados del ejército, separados por equipos, se escondían y se preparaban para atacar al abrirse las compuertas; el primero, un pelotón completo de unos 30 miembros, fue eliminado en 45 segundos. Por primera vez, las plateadas paredes del Pasillo Principal se tiñeron de un color: el rojo de la sangre.

Y el causante de estos siniestros avanzaba lentamente, con tranquilidad, por el pasillo lleno de sangre y pedazos de cuerpo humano.

- Karin ¿nunca te ha puesto nerviosa el profesor Uchiha?

- No, para nada, la verdad…me gusta mucho trabajar con él, siendo sincera…

A unos 300 metros de donde entraba el segundo equipo, las asistentes y secretarias hablaban en la cafetería, mientras tomaba la taza de café para llenarla, Karin suspiró y dejo que la nube del vapor envolviera su cara, hasta empañar un poco sus lentes.

-Se que se ve muy frío y a veces, se encierra en otro mundo…pero creo que es una buena persona, es…responsable y yo creo…que me gusta…y mucho…

Pasillo Principal.

Un joven caminaba a lo largo del camino plateado mientras sus blancos pies se manchaban de sangre y restos de carne…tenía una complexión bien formada, robusta y a su vez esbelta, y su blanca piel lo hacía lucir como un fantasma entre los pedazos de ser humano regados por todo el pasillo.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Ahora si lo tenemos rodeado!

-¡No lo dejen escapar! ¡Maldita sea…!

-¡Esta cerca de la salida! ¡Es nuestra última oportunidad!

El tercer equipo apenas empezaba a darse señales para atacar cuando él empezó el ataque, sus movimientos con tanta velocidad y fuerza dejaba perplejos a los demás integrantes que se volvían presas fáciles ante él, por doquier se lanzaban látigos de sangre que manchaban la plateada pared y los restos humanos volaban por el aire, azotados en la pared para luego escurrir lentamente…y sólo tardó 30 segundos en eliminar a 45 integrantes.

_Él_ era de verdad, un_ prodigio_ en el arte de la eliminación.

La alerta de nivel A en ese momento se elevó a triple A: era necesario eliminar al objetivo.

Cafetería del **UBNA**.

-Has… ¿has dicho que lo quieres Karin, al profesor Uchiha?

-Sí, es más…espero…poder plantarle un beso esta noche…

Karin se apresuró a salir de ahí mientras su compañera la miraba asombrada por lo recién discutido, sostenía un poco nerviosa la taza de café mientras salía al Pasillo Principal, donde un último equipo armado esperaba detener por completo al _monstruo._

Entre los soldados, con un traje azul marino, y en su rostro una mirada de furia, estaba el profesor Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Profesor Uchiha!...pero ¿qué está pasando?

-Karin ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Retírate en este momento, estamos en alerta tri…!

Y detrás de la chica el _monstruo _apareció.

-…ple A…Karin…vete de aquí…

La chica se volvió y se encontró de frente con él, tenía una especie de casco, y en el rostro una única apertura, donde se asomaba un ojo…pero no parecía haber nada ahí. Bastó un solo golpe suave pero rápido en el pecho para despedazarle la caja torácica.

-¡Maldito…..Disparen!

De nuevo su velocidad y fuerza aterrorizaron al último equipo de 60 miembros, cabezas volaron, brazos despedazados, rostros petrificados de horror; todos morían menos uno, Sasuke, quien no dejaba de clavarle la mirada mientras lentamente se dirigía a la salida.

-Escucha…**Neji**…si decides salir de aquí, no descansaremos hasta encontrarte…porque tú…eres la razón principal del **UBNA**, los demás no importan tanto como tu...quédate...y podrás vivir…o sal de aquí...y morirás…dime ¿qué piensas hacer?...

Por un momento se detuvo y volvió la mirada a Sasuke, donde sus miradas se quedaron fijamente clavadas, después se volvió y despedazó la compuerta de la salida.

-Entonces…no descansaré hasta que estés muerto…Neji…ten por seguro que morirás…

En las afueras del Centro **UBNA **

Neji avanzaba con paso veloz hacía el bosque donde la luna llena se volvió su única luz, mientras en el techo Sasuke y un soldado esperaban matarlo con un solo tiro. Sasuke se miraba el traje azul marino, manchado de la sangre de sus hombres y una furia creciente se iba apoderando de él, de verdad, se iba a acordar de esto.

-Blanco asegurado, señor.

-Bien, recuerda, sólo un disparo, directo…en la cabeza, si se da la oportunidad de darle en _esa marca _morirá al instante…no falles.

-Lo tengo justo en la frente, señor.

-Excelente…

El dedo del soldado en el gatillo estaba a punto de hacer el disparo cuando aquello lo distrajo…

_Er lebt, auf die Versprechung gestern wartend_

-¿qué…fue lo que dijo?

-¡dispara ahora!

El soldado se distrajo con el leve sonido que llegó a escuchar y dio cerca de la cabeza, más no lo mató, cayó bruscamente, dejando libre su cabeza de la protección del casco y soltando su cabello largo y oscuro, dejó un leve manchón de sangre, pero Neji se levantó y corrió velozmente hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque.

-Maldición…¿será capaz de escapar de la isla?...llama al escuadrón especial, ha llegado la hora…y diles que el _espécimen N _ha escapado, y esta activa permanentemente la alerta triple A.

En la costa, esta la ciudad de Yuza.

Un apuesto chico de cabellos dorados y bellos ojos azules bajaba del autobús bostezando mientras con mal gana bajó la maleta, no había dormido bien y el viaje hasta Yuza realmente fue largo, de unas 9 horas…y tratar de dormir en el trayecto no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero al bajar y ver de nuevo el mar y la claridad de la mañana de este día le hizo incluso sonreír, hacía tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan tranquilo…de verdad, este lugar era uno de los más bellos que recordaba…y había vuelto a Yuza…

A lo lejos una chica vestida de rosa y rojo trataba de reconocerlo…y se acercó corriendo hasta él con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Naruto?! ¡Eres tú! Al fin llegaste…te estuve esperando toda la semana con ansias… ¡caray que guapo te has puesto!

Una chica de cabellos castaños y recogidos en dos rollitos como esferas lo esperaba, se veía contenta y ansiosa.

-Hola Tenten, te dije que me iba a tardar algo…recuerda que son casi 10 horas de viaje…dattebayo…estoy algo cansado…¿nos vamos a la casa?

- ¡Pero si hoy el día esta bellísimo! No querrás irte a dormir ahora ¿o si?

-De verdad estoy muy cansado Tenten…se que ahora compartiremos la casa, y no te preocupes, ya no ronco en la cama…-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa-y estaremos en cuartos separados…no te alarmes…

-No seas tonto, no lo decía por eso…ven, vamos a pasear a la playa…pero ¿recuerdas la playa que está más cerca de ésa isla? Ahí está una especie de bosque…¿no te gustaría volver a recordar?...

-No tuve muchos recuerdos de mi infancia…siendo huérfano…la gente me criticaba mucho, pero nunca me deje decaer por lo que me decían…sin embargo fue en esa playa donde prometí que sería una gran persona al crecer…aunque también….prometí…

De repente Tenten quedo mirando fijamente el rostro de su amigo, Naruto tenía la mirada completamente perdida, por un momento hasta ella sintió una especie de escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo al verlo así.

-¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien?

-Ah…lo siento…

Naruto sentía una especie de nostalgia…un recuerdo muy fuerte escapaba de su cabeza cada vez que mencionaba esa promesa…la cual nunca podía volver a recordar por completo desde _aquel incidente_….sacudió su cabeza para tratar de olvidar el asunto y volvió a sonreír.

-Está bien Tenten, vamos a la playa.

-Bien, la casa está cerca, dejemos tus maletas y volvamos… ¿te parece?

Después de dejar las cosas de Naruto, él y Tenten caminaron por la playa…mientras miraban el mar y a las gaviotas…y dejaron que la brisa del mar los despeinara…Naruto extendió su mano y le dio a su amiga una bella mantilla roja.

-Es un regalo…lo puedes usar para que no te despeine el viento-le dijo mientras sonreía- o si no te gusta lo puedo usar para sonarme la nariz si me enfermo.

Y el rubio soltó una risa mientras la castaña se sonrojaba y le daba unos ligeros golpecitos en la cabeza, aunque después le sonrió agradecida.

Finalmente llegaron y se acomodaron en unas rocas…en esta parte de la paya la vegetación era abundante y el mar se veía mucho más claro, de verdad la parte más bella de toda la playa, se sentaron sobre las rocas y se dejaron relajar por el sonido de las olas y la sombra de los árboles cercanos, Tenten cerró los ojos para descansar un momento y aunque Naruto era el que se sentía bastante cansado dejo que sus ojos de perdieran en el mar…hasta que miró a sus espaldas…donde vio en las rocas más altas…unas manchas rojas, parecía sangre.

-Tenten…-se volteó y no vio a su amiga-…oye Tenten…¿dónde…

-¡Naruto, mira!

El chico se volvió para donde escucho la voz de la castaña mientas sus ojos se clavaron en aquellos ojos blancos…con un ligero destello lila, como ópalos…esos ojos lo miraron 

detenidamente, un instante donde casi parecía que existió una conexión entre ellos…cerca de las rocas manchadas de rojo estaba un chico desnudo, con sangre escurriendo por la cabeza y su cuello.

Era un muchacho de unos 19 años, de complexión robusta y a su vez esbelta, los ojos blancos, la piel blanca y el cabello oscuro y largo con destellos castaños, y una extraña marca en su frente…era realmente hermoso.

-¡Esta sangrando Naruto, mira su cabeza!

La herida provocada por la bala fallida no era en realidad grave, sin embargo ya había perdido bastante sangre para que fuera una herida tan pequeña. Naruto se acercó con una mirada entre sorpresa y curiosidad.

-¿Estás bien?... ¿te duele mucho?

Neji no dijo nada, pero se acerco un tanto a él, sus miradas volvieron a conectarse pero la pérdida del sangre y el cansancio de su huida para escapar de la isla lo hicieron caer de rodillas. Naruto se quitó la playera y lo cubrió con algo de su ropa, mientras Tenten limpiaba un poco de la sangre de su cabeza con su mantilla nueva.

-No podemos dejarlo así, y si ¿lo llevamos con nosotros?

-Se ve muy débil, tal vez lo asaltaron al pobre…creo que es lo mejor, vamos Naruto.

Naruto lo tomo por un brazo y lo ayudó a caminar, pero al verlo tan débil y aunque lucía un poco más grande que él, lo cargó entre sus brazos, pudo sentir la suavidad de su piel y de nuevo se vieron a los ojos, de verdad esos ojos lo impresionaban, eran extraños y sin embargo majestuosamente hermosos. Neji movió tenuemente los labios y Naruto logró escucharlo decir "gracias" antes de cerrar los ojos. Casi sintió que su corazón se aceleraba. Lo acomodó de nuevo entre sus brazos y lo cargó hasta Yuza.

Laboratorios y Centro de pruebas científicas **UBNA. **

Sasuke miraba detenidamente el Pasillo Principal mientras era limpiado de la sangre y los restos de sus más de 200 soldados, era increíble y todo había pasado en no más de 5 minutos.

Su asistente, Sakura Haruno le acompañaba, y mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca, observaba a los soldados que aún estaban medios completos y sus uniformes.

-Son hombres entrenados casi como los soldados del escuadrón especial, en verdad, Neji es…

-Un asesino a sangre fría…y ahora este peligro está cerca de los civiles…en verdad es necesario acabar con él…es…la máxima arma de la destrucción de la raza humana…esta raza alterada de humanos la llamamos "Cárnificis Albus Oculus " aquí conocidos entre los soldados como "los ojiblancos".

-Eso lo sé. Y sus características son, como dice, los ojos blancos, y en un experimento de trasplante, el voluntario dijo que podía ver a casi 220 grados, aparte cuentan con una especie de "tercer brazo" el cual les ayuda a despedazar los órganos internos cada vez que liberan el golpe. Pero…tenía entendido que existieron hace varios años, unos gemelos…

-Los _especímenes H_, si…Hiashi y Hizashi…al primero fue más difícil atraparlo y ya había engendrado una hija…el _espécimen H fem_, llamada Hinata, Hizashi fue el padre de Neji…murió al poco tiempo de ser capturado; sin embargo sabemos que los "Albus Oculus" sólo tienen una única oportunidad de reproducirse, pero el cuerpo de las mujeres "Albus Oculus" no lo soporta y se produce un aborto instantáneo; es por eso que deciden infectar a los humanos, para poder hacer crecer a su población, aunque los humanos infectados sacan hijos "Albus Oculus" estériles, no sabemos cómo Hizashi logró tener un hijo fecundo, si fue con alguna mujer "Albus Oculus" o si infectó a un humano…pero logro engendrar a Neji; encontrarlo fue como encontrar a la abeja reina entre todas las 100,000 más…aquí lo llamamos "La semilla del árbol de la vida", además de poder ver a 360 grados, cuenta con un tercer y cuarto "brazo", él puede ver los puntos más importantes de la anatomía humana para eliminarnos, además de que su velocidad, fuerza y estrategia es genuina…es de verdad…un genio y un prodigio en el arte de la matanza.

-Y lo peor de todo: es fértil y puede infectar y engendrar "Cárnificis Albus Oculus" también fértiles…

-Y ahora estará entre los civiles, ya sea matándolos o infectándolos, por eso es necesaria su captura de una buena vez por todas.

-¿captura?

-Sí, le haremos un último experimento más y morirá.

En Yuza, casa de huéspedes Minako.

Tenten abrió las puertas y entro a la casa, que lucía bastante ordenada y limpia, Naruto se veía cansado, pero logro entrar y acomodó a Neji cerca del baño.

-Al fin llegamos, ¡ah, buena idea Naruto! Será mejor que lo ayudes a lavarse y mientras voy a sacar algo de tu ropa para que se ponga…

-¡¿Qué?!

- Naruto ¿no ves cómo está? Bien, tiene un cuerpo increíble pero no es para dejarlo así, y yo no le iba a poner un vestido…

-Está bien, lo siento, es que aún me siento cansado…-dijo el chico mientras se pasaba la mano por sus cabellos dorados-…lo ayudo a lavarse y a vestirse…y luego lo llevo a uno de los cuartos de arriba para que descanse...y luego yo dormiré un rato ¿te parece?

-Claro, es mejor así. Bien, empezaré a preparar el almuerzo.

Naruto lo llevó al baño y al entrar empezó a llenar la bañera, de repente al escuchar el chorro de agua caer, Neji abrió los ojos…se llevó las manos al rostro un momento y volvió a dejar su rostro al descubierto… Naruto se volvió y le sonrió.

-Ya despertaste, esa herida no luce muy grave, pero igual te hizo bastante daño…dime ¿te sientes mejor?...mira, te puedes duchar y yo te prestaré un poco de mi ropa…-Neji no dijo nada pero aferró sus manos a los brazos de Naruto, volvía a entrecerrar los ojos- …pero creo que te puedo ayudar a lavarte, aún no luces muy bien…déjame ayudarte.

Cerró la llave del agua y lo metió, con cuidado lo ayudó a limpiarse la sangre, el cabello y el cuerpo, su rostro y la herida que se acercaba a su frente, donde llevaba una extraña marca, bastante visible…

_¿Y esa marca?... ¿Será un tatuaje?... Este chico de verdad es extraño, pero será mejor cuidar de él hasta que pueda hablarme un poco de lo que le ocurrió y pueda saber quién es._

De repente Neji volvió a abrir los ojos mirando fijamente a Naruto, quien primero se sorprendió y luego le mostró una cálida sonrisa.

-Tranquilo, estas a salvo ahora, y te puedes quedar aquí, ya casi termino…

_-_Nunca…había visto unos ojos azules tan intensos…como los tuyos –Naruto sintió de nuevo acelerar su ritmo cardiaco y sintió incluso, un poco cálido su rostro-…nunca…

Y de nuevo volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras Naruto aún sorprendido le terminaba de enjuagar el cuerpo.

_De nuevo me miro fijamente y me habló, su rostro…siento que me es familiar…este chico…_.

No sabía que pensar de lo que había ocurrido pero se apresuro a terminar de ayudarlo a secarse y vestirse, estaba medio consciente, pero de vez en cuando se apoyaba en sus brazos para no caer…

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, te tengo en mis brazos…ya te puedo llevar arriba donde tenemos un gran cuarto…estarás bastante cómodo.

-Neji…

-¿Qué has dicho?-Naruto lo miro sorprendido y acomodó un brazo sobre su hombro-…dijiste Neji…

-Mi nombre…es Neji…-dijo en casi un susurro

Naruto sonrió y empezó a ayudarlo a subir las escaleras. Neji por iniciativa propia había empezado a entablar conversación con él.

-Etto…mucho gusto Neji, yo me llamo Naruto…

-….Naruto…- y volvió a quedarse medio inconsciente.

_Así que te llamas Neji, no te preocupes, a lo mejor descansando, después nos conoceremos mejor._

Dejo a Neji acostado en el cuarto, mientras Naruto se acomodaba sentándose junto a él, seguía mirando curioso y pensativo la marca en su frente…era extraño, muy extraño pero algo asi, pero sin saber por qué, sentía dentro de él una extraña alegría por haberlo encontrado, no sabía por qué, pero también se le hacía muy familiar su rostro…de hace algunos años, pero al intentar recordar no conseguía más que un intenso dolor de cabeza.

Neji volvió a abrir los ojos, esta vez lucía mucho mejor, incluso se sentó junto a Naruto, quien se tomaba la cabeza con las dos manos como tratando de ocultar el rostro.

-…Naruto…

El rubio de paró de un salto y observó a su acompañante, estaba sentado sombre el futón y parecía en mejor estado, el rubio de nuevo se sentó y trató de serenarse, y en efecto descubrió que era un tanto más grande que él.

-…ya te ves mejor….oye, disculpa si te asuste hace un momento…¿te encuentras bien?...tal vez tengas hambre, Tenten pronto tendrá listo el almuerzo…

-…en…dónde…estoy?...

-En mi casa…bueno, la casa de huéspedes Minako, en Yuza…

-…¡¿Yuza?!...

-Sí ¿no eres de aquí?

De repente alrededor de los ojos de Neji se marcaron unas venas, mientras que Naruto lo miraba con la boca entreabierta. Se tapó la cara, tratando de ocultar su rostro y su marca en la frente.

_¡Esto…tengo la sensación de haberlo… visto antes!¡estará bien?! _

_-¡_Oye Neji ¿estás bien?! Tranquilo…tranquilo…

Naruto sujetó sus manos sobre los hombros del chico mientras que afuera del cuarto se escucharon unos pasos que se acercaban y entro Tenten con un poco de onigiri.

-Oh ya despertó…se está sujetando la cabeza ¿está bien?

-¡Neji!

-¿Neji?

-Sí…él me dijo que era su nombre…

Neji soltó su cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza…las venas marcadas desaparecieron y al abrir los ojos parecía extrañado…no creía reconocer a nadie. Naruto se acercó a su rostro y toco una de sus pálidas mejillas…

-¿ Estás bien Neji? Estas muy frío…

-…..-abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pronunció nada.

-Creo…que no te esta contestando…¿seguro que te dijo algo Naruto?

-…pero si me dijo su nombre…

La chica observó al chico de cabellos largos, de verdad era muy extraño…

-Si te dijo algo…entonces puede que padezca amnesia…-suspiró un momento pensativa mientras que con una mano frotaba la cabeza de Neji-…casi no tendré tiempo de atenderlo mientras se recupere…Naruto…

-dime Tenten…

-¿podrías…hacerte cago de él?...o sino…

-Me haré cargo de él, fuimos nosotros los que decidimos traerlo aquí dattebayo…-miro a Neji y sonrio al mirar sus ojos blancos, también dirigió una sonrisa a Tenten-…después de todo, teníamos que ayudar a alguien herido.

Tenten asintió y observó a Naruto enternecida mientras el rubio intentaba mostrarle a Neji que la comida era mejor tomarla con la mano y no con dos dedos, ya que estaba desbaratando el onigiri.

-No te preocupes Neji…yo cuidaré de ti…estoy seguro de que recordarás quién eres…

E imitando los ademanes de Naruto, Neji le sonrió sutilmente.

Laboratorios y Centro de pruebas científicas **UBNA. **

Entrando a grandes pasos por el laboratorio 9, Sakura buscó con la mirada al _especialista_, y lo encontró en el campo de entrenamiento avanzado.

-Mire esto señorita Haruno.

Sakura tomo los análisis del científico y llevándose una mano a la boca sólo atinó a decir "sorprendente".

-Este es sin duda, el único soldado que podría matar al _espécimen N_, aunque no sea muy comunicativo, Gaara sabe de verdad cómo aniquilar un objetivo.

-De eso no creo que haya duda…¿puedo hablar con él, ahora?

-Por supuesto.

Gaara entro por la puerta principal del laboratorio 9 y se sentó pesadamente frente a Sakura, a quien apenas le dirigió la mirada.

-Te tenemos un trabajo, ha escapado un _espécimen_…y queremos que lo captures, sino simplemente nos bastaría su muerte en caso necesario.

-Es aburrido…siempre es un _espécimen_ que nunca llega muy lejos…y apenas me hace falta moverme para eliminarlos…no me molestes con otro simple _espécimen_…

-No es un simple _espécimen_….se trata del _espécimen N_.

Los ojos de Gaara por primera vez mostraron interés y cierta sorpresa al enterarse de que el objetivo era _él, _el_ prodigio _de la muerte:Neji_._

-Entonces, si te interesa, te espera el helicóptero a las 21:00 horas, es todo por ahora.

Gaara se quedó pensativo en su silla mientras Sakura salía del laboratorio, sonrió para si mismo y vació su última bala de entrenamiento cerca de la oreja del científico más cercano, que estaba pálido de miedo.

-Empezará lo verdaderamente excitante….

Fin del episodio **1:** **Das Erwecken das weiße Auge**

**Notas:** Bueno, al principio si parece elfen lied relatado, pero irá mejorando, lo prometo! Fue una lástima pero no podre escribir la letra del canto en **latín** ya que mis conocimientos sobre éste no fueron suficientes, así que los escribiré en **alemán**, por cierto **Ephemere Traum **significa** "Sueño efímero" **en** alemán y "Cárnificis Albus Oculus" **está en** latín y **significa "**Verdugo de Ojos Blancos"**. :D espero actualizar pronto.


	2. Wunder

Este…hola! Este es mi primer fanfic extenso y pues bueno, es de una de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto, un NejiNaru… espero sinceramente sea de su agrado, la primera vez que intento escribir un fanfic de varios capítulos, en esta ocasión, los personajes de Naruto en una trama parecida a Elfen Lied.

ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic es yaoi, si no gustas entonces de preferencia sal de aquí, si te gusta el yaoi y shounen ai, te doy la bienvenida a mi fic n n.

**Naruto** es obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto** (¡¡salve oh gran maestro!!) todos los personajes son completamente suyos, esta historia fue hecha sólo por diversión, hecho por una fan.

**Ephemerer Traum **

**2:** **Wunder**

(Prodigio)

Laboratorios y Centro de pruebas científicas **UBNA. **

Los soldados del escuadrón especial se miraron unos a otros, nerviosos, ansiosos, no dejaban de mirar de un lado a otro, hacían movimientos con las manos y los pies, y de vez en cuando alguien soltaba un lamento…de algo no había duda alguna: tenían miedo.

Miedo de morir cruelmente en manos de un arma de aniquilación como el _espécimen N_, la idea de morir partidos en dos o con la cabeza despedazada los hacía de verdad palidecer…a todos menos a uno, al _especialista_.

El escuadrón especial esperaba afuera del laboratorio 9 cuando entro Sakura, quién traía bajo el brazo una foto de frente y perfil de Neji, quien lucía serio, pero con la mirada llena de odio…mostró la foto al escuadrón especial, al verla los miembros del escuadrón sintieron escalofríos y flaqueo más su poca confianza resguardada.

-Dentro de unos momentos-dijo Sakura mientras volvía a guardar la foto- estaremos en Yuza, donde el profesor Uchiha hablará con ustedes sobre los posibles lugares donde se encontraría al _espécimen N_…

-Neji…-dijo Gaara secamente-…la "semilla del árbol de la vida"… ¿en Yuza?...

-Así parece ser…nos informaron que lograron un impacto de bala cerca de esa marca, por lo tanto no ha de tener la suficiente fuerza para escapar de ahí…esta noche les informarán más acerca de su objetivo y se le entregará a la policía las fotos, para apoyo a la búsqueda.

-¿entonces hoy no habrá oportunidad de vaciar balas?

-ya lo has escuchado…por favor suban al helipuerto, los están esperando

Gaara miro indiferente a Sakura y vació balas cerca de la cabeza del miembro que más pavor sentía, haciéndolo palidecer de nuevo y dejando mojados sus pantalones…nadie rió…porque sentían exactamente lo mismo.

-…que fastidiosa eres Sakura…

Al día siguiente, en Yuza, casa de huéspedes Minako.

Era un bello viernes…la mañana dejaba brillar el sol por la ventana del cuarto donde Naruto apenas había dormido…y no lucía nada bien.

-Ohayo!

Tenten no obtuvo respuesta a su matinal saludo.

-¿Naruto?...despierta, no seas perezoso…ya es de día…

La chica abrió la puerta y encontró a Naruto con los ojos cansados, un respirar muy lento y las mejillas sonrojadas. Tocó su frente y después la suya, posiblemente tenía fiebre.

-Ay Naruto…tal vez ayer no te deje descansar y ahora te hice enfermarte…lo siento mucho, deja que vaya por agua…

-…Tenten…-dijo mientras trataba de sentarse sobre el futón-… ¿cómo amaneció Neji?...

-…¿Neji?...ah! el muchacho de cabello largo…está bien, aún estaba durmiendo cuando pasé a revisar su cuarto esta mañana…es cierto…tu estuviste velándolo…¡hasta las cinco de la mañana!...

-…parecía muy angustiado mientras dormía…no pude quedarme tranquilo al verlo así…por eso hasta que se durmió en paz, yo regresé a mi cuarto…

-Naruto…

-Estoy bien…mira- y se sacó un termómetro que tenía bajo el brazo-…también creí tener fiebre…pero estoy normal…

-ya veo…entonces mejor sigue descansando…no luces muy bien esta mañana…

-…no tiene caso…ya no me puedo volver a dormir… ¿desayunaste?...

-.ya está preparado el desayuno…tengo que irme al trabajo hoy…

Tenten salió del cuarto a prepara sus cosas mientras detrás de ella Naruto se estiraba y la seguía, aún se veía enfermo…

-¿te vas ya?

-sí, nos veremos en la tarde…- agarró su portafolio y su caja de almuerzo-…pero si te sientes mal, por favor llámame…

-No te preocupes, lo haré.

Naruto le sonrió y Tenten se fue un poco más tranquila.

El rubio se dirigió al cuarto donde Neji aún dormía, parecía profundamente dormido y muy tranquilo…no parecía tener ningún tipo de malestar.

-Al menos tu si has dormido bien…-le dijo Naruto en voz baja mientras lo observaba desde la puerta del cuarto-…me da gusto.

Neji abrió lentamente los ojos al escuchar la tenue voz de Naruto, se estiró acostado y viró la cabeza hacia Naruto, tenía una mirada curiosa sobre el rubio, parpadeó un momento y le sonrió tímida y muy tenuemente, por último se talló los ojos y bostezó.

-Ohayo Neji-Naruto le sonrió-…creo que dormiste muy bien, ayer estabas muy débil…

Neji no dijo nada, pero se levantó acercándose a Naruto…un ligero ruido salió del estómago de Neji y lo hizo ruborizarse un poco.

-Tienes hambre…ven conmigo, Tenten nos hizo algo delicioso de desayunar.

Y mientras Naruto hacía señas con su mano para que se acercara…Neji tímidamente tomó su mano, haciendo que Naruto se sorprendiera, era un poco más alto que el rubio y parecía en verdad que era un poquito más grande que él, pero también parecía…tan inocente…

_Pareces…de la edad de Tenten, de unos 19, pero también me pareces muy conocido…no sé por qué…siento…que te he visto…_

-¿Sabes? Eres un chico muy misterioso…pero debo admitir que tus ojos son de verdad impresionantes…eres…hermoso…-Neji miró a Naruto y apretó un poco su mano-…igual hasta seas modelo y no lo recuerdes…y algún envidioso deseo enviarte al otro mundo y por eso te encontramos con esa herida…-se rió un momento pero enseguida se puso serio-..ahhh…pero que tonterías estoy diciendo, no me hagas caso Neji.

Naruto acercó a Neji donde estaba la mesa y se sentaron. Encima había unas esferas de arroz dulce con cerezas.

-Mira…éstas se comen como las de ayer…pero también puedes usar tus dedos…son más pequeñas…

Neji ya había empezado a comer una esfera, después rápidamente comió otra y otras 3 más…comía con gran velocidad, pero parecía un tanto tímido al tomar cada esfera.

-Vaya…de verdad tenías hambre…

Neji paró de masticar su quinta esfera de cereza cuando veloz pero delicadamente metió una en la boca de Naruto. El rubio simplemente miro a Neji, mientras éste se lamía con cuidado las puntas de sus dedos índices y pulgares.

En el centro de la ciudad de Yuza.

Tenten apresuradamente repartía paquetes con comida a sus compañeros de trabajo mientras trataba de hacer un trabajo de la universidad.

-Estupendo día "libre"…tal vez hoy no tengo clases pero de verdad es esta poniendo pesado…-se estiró un poco cuando de repente miro un anuncio pegado al mural de notas públicas y noticas-… ¿un desaparecido?...

La chica de acercó y se sorprendió al ver las fotos de Neji, con esa mirada tan fría…como si fuera alguien peligroso…como si dentro de su mirada existiera el deseo de matar…

-..¿Será…él?...

Tenten leyó algunas de las características del anuncio; edad 19 años, ojos blancos, piel blanca, cabello largo y oscuro…y la que le pareció más importante: herida de impacto de bala cerca de la frente, donde tiene un tatuaje verde.

Discretamente la chica arrancó el anuncio y lo guardó en su bolsillo, tenía que informarle a Naruto sobre esto…tal vez era mejor entregar a Neji si lo estaban buscando.

Casa de huéspedes Minako, Yuza.

Sentado sobre el pasto del patio, debajo de la sombra de un árbol, Naruto seguía con los malestares de sus últimos desvelos, en realidad hacía mucho tiempo que ya no podía volver a dormir tranquilo, sin embargo en Yuza…era distinto…no sabía por qué…pero llegaba para él, una tranquilidad que deseaba sentir desde hace tantos años…

Sentado a un lado de él, Neji lo observaba preocupado, cada vez que Naruto se debilitaba empezaba a entre cerrar los ojos y bruscamente dejaba salir una bocanada de aire, Neji con cuidado se acerco y tocó su rostro y frente, estaba ardiendo.

El chico acomodó su largo cabello a un lado de su hombro y recargó la cabeza del rubio en sus piernas, Naruto lucía muy débil…y Neji se angustiaba al verlo así, Naruto ya ni siquiera tenía los ojos entre abiertos, sino que los cerraba con fuerza y aceleraba su respiración. Neji empezó a dejarse dominar por un pánico creciente, y entre su impotencia ante la situación y sus anhelos de ayudarlo, surgió su voz nuevamente.

-¡…Naruto…!-logro al fin decir Neji cuando desesperó, temía que le pasara algo grave al rubio, quien al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos.

Neji lo levantó de nuevo para que quedar nuevamente sentado, y acercó su cuerpo al de Naruto, quien se había ruborizado un poco, y sin embargo aún estaba sorprendido…hasta sus ojos azules recobraron su brillo.

-¿Neji?- atinó a decir el rubio, hasta parecía un poco más repuesto, lo que tranquilizo a Neji, quien sonrió tímidamente y trató de tomar la mano de Naruto, dejándola palma con palma.-… ¿qué…has dicho?

-…Naruto…

Y suavemente apretó su mano, que se unía a la de Naruto. El rubio se quedo callado pero era claro que sus bellos ojos azules estaban sonriendo a los hermosos ojos de blancos de Neji. Cobijados bajo la sombra del árbol otra vez se sentía entre ellos una especie de conexión, como la primera vez que se miraron a los ojos.

-…has dicho mi nombre…

_No sé por qué…pero siento…que de verdad…tu y yo…nos hemos conocido antes…y fue también bajo el cobijo de un árbol…o acaso… ¿será mi imaginación?..._

Neji no dijo nada, pero estaba más tranquilo, Naruto estaba de nuevo con los ojos abiertos…y él podía sentir su mano unida a la suya.

A lo lejos se escuchó el portón abriéndose, y Naruto volvió a entre cerrar los ojos, provocando de nuevo angustia en Neji, quién miraba de un lado a otro sin saber qué hacer con el rubio, que inesperadamente se dejo caer al suelo por completo, para terror de Neji.

-…que bueno…que llegó Tenten…me siento fatal…-era lo único que podía decir mientras estaba tirado en el suelo-…pero no te preocupes Neji, voy a estar bien…

Neji se paró de golpe y corrió hacia la puerta mientras trataba de articular una nueva palabra…

-…Te…Ten…..ten…Ten…ten…Tenten…¡Tenten!...¡TENTEEEEEEEN!-gritó a todo pulmón, provocando un grito de terror por parte de la castaña, que había hasta dejado caer las bolsas de las compras, mientras a lo lejos Naruto lo observaba un tanto aterrorizado.

-¡Pero qué susto me has dado, Neji!- dijo la chica mientras dejaba unas bolsas encima de la mesa- …aunque me alegra que puedas decir mi nombre…

-¡Naruto!

-¡¿le pasó algo a Naruto?!

El chico tomo a Tenten del brazo y corrió con ella velozmente hacia donde estaba Naruto. Tenten quedó sorprendida de la fuerza y velocidad del joven, sin embargo también observó 

su expresión…recordando la foto del anuncio, no encontraba mucha semejanza con esa mirada fría y escalofriante…de verdad Neji parecía preocupado por Nauto…y también parecía ser…un muchacho calmado y un poco tímido…tierno y cálido.

La chica decidió posponer su plática sobre ese anuncio con Naruto, ya que necesitaba de sus cuidados por ese momento.

Unos instantes después Tenten estaba en el cuarto de Naruto, el rubio se encontraba acostado y sentado a un lado del futón, Neji no le quitaba la vista de encima, mientras Tenten trataba de bajarle un poco la fiebre y cambiaba de vez en cuando el agua para el paño de la cabeza.

-Esto no cede… ¿qué puedo hacer Naruto?...será mejor que llame a un médico…

-….sólo…es fiebre…

-¡olvídalo! Sabía que no debí dejarte solo…-la chica dejo salir un suspiro mientras volvía a meter el paño en la vasija-…creo que puedo llamar a _Sakura_…

-…pero ella…estaba trabajando en un laboratorio…¿no?...ni siquiera sabemos en qué tipo de laboratorio trabaja ahora…

-…ayer en la noche la vi, ella está aquí, en Yuza…le voy a llamar a Ino, tal vez ella tenga su nuevo celular…

-…Ino y ella siempre peleaban por los puestos más altos…tampoco sabemos mucho del nuevo trabajo de Ino, igual se fue a un laboratorio…desconocido…

- eso lo sé, ahora deja de hablar…la llamaré ahora…

Tenten se levantó dirigiéndose al teléfono.

-Cuida a Naruto ¿eh, Neji?...no tardaré…-se volvió y cerró la puerta del cuarto.

-…sólo es fiebre…-dijo quedamente Naruto.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que no era verdad, desde _aquel incidente_, sufría una especie de crisis…empezaba como si fuera fiebre, pero podía hasta terminar vomitando sangre…y siempre le pasaba…cuando pensaba en Yuza.

Sentado al lado de Naruto, Neji sólo acariciaba muy ligeramente la mano del rubio, estaba preocupado por él, parecía que el tenue brillo lila de sus ojos blancos se había vuelto gris. Naruto noto la mirada de Neji y trató de tranquilizarlo un poco, se había ruborizado un poco al sentir las caricias en su mano por parte de Neji.

- No pongas esa mirada…voy a estar bien, de verdad que ahora si estaré bien, dattebayo….

Neji no lo dejo terminar de hablar y levanto a Naruto para dejarlo sentado sobre en futón, y con sumo cuidado acomodó al rubio sobre su pecho, sus brazos muy lentamente fueron envolviendo el cuerpo de Naruto, mientras el rubio empezaba a ruborizarse al igual que Neji. Acomodado sobre el pecho de Neji, Naruto no pudo evitar que el rubor invadiera su rostro, Neji ligeramente sonrojado abrazaba a Naruto, lo hacía con tal cuidado que parecía que trabajaba con una pieza de cristal; disfrutó cada instante de este tierno abrazo, cada roce de su piel, cada caricia sobre el cabello dorado de Naruto, el instante en que se volvieron a ver a los ojos, con un rubor en las mejillas y lo que más lo hizo embelesarse: poder escuchar el latir acelerándose de sus corazones.

_Definitivamente…tengo la fuerte corazonada…de haberte conocido…Neji…pero yo…no puedo recordarlo…_

Neji abrazaba cálidamente a Naruto, quien muy tímidamente empezaba a corresponderle rodeando el cuello de Neji con sus brazos. Ninguno de los dos habló, se quedaron así, sin decir nada, sólo con sus cuerpos unidos; sintiendo la suavidad de su piel, percibiendo su aroma y escuchando sus latidos. Unos minutos que para ellos hubieran sido una dulce eternidad…

-…gracias Neji…..ya no te preocupes, estaré bien si descanso adecuadamente…

Neji soltó delicadamente a Naruto y lo colocó de nuevo sobre el futón, el rubio cerró los ojos nuevamente, así que Neji, al igual que Tenten, salió cerrando la puerta ...en realidad, no quería irse de ahí así que se sentó en el suelo, afuera del cuarto…quería estar al lado de Naruto.

Laboratorios y Centro de pruebas científicas **UBNA. **

Sakura salía del laboratorio 9, tras ella, vestida de bata blanca y con un lapicero al lado de su oreja, Ino se acerco a la pelirosada, cargando unos documentos y con un celular en la mano.

-…Tenten te ha llamado, pero el celular estaba encima de tu escritorio, te lo he traído.

-¿Tenten?...-se volvió donde estaba Ino y recogió su teléfono-…hace mucho tiempo que no la veo… ¿tu le diste mi número?

-Sí, debo admitir que sabes tratar muy bien a los pacientes…es por eso que ella te tiene confianza, y creo que esta vez hasta Sasuke va a querer volver a verla…

-¿a Tenten?

-…tal vez…

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-…porque tu paciente no es nuestra amiga Tenten, Sakura…

-¿Entonces?

-…Él, volvió a Yuza…y creo que eso le parecerá interesante a Sasuke…

-Basta ya, dime de quién se trata.

La rubia vacilo un momento y sacó un papel entre el montón de portafolios que guardaba bajo el brazo. Sakura tomo el papel y sus ojos verdes mostraron la gran sorpresa que reveló ese simple papel.

-Se trata de él, Sakura… Naruto Uzumaki…_el experimental 0_.

-…increíble….ha vuelto a Yuza…

-entonces… ¿vas a Yuza?...

Sakura miro desafiante a la rubia. Y sonrió para sí misma.

-Llama al helipuerto, necesito ir a Yuza lo más rápido posible…llamaré a Tenten…ah…y…aún no le comentes a Sasuke de esto.

Sakura salió rápidamente, mientras, Ino corrió hacia el Pasillo Principal. Paso por las puertas de los laboratorios 8, 7, 6 y 5; hasta llegar a centro de comunicaciones. Pescó uno de los teléfonos e impaciente espero a que contestaran. Por fin alguien descolgó la bocina.

-Código rojo 1, Avisen al escuadrón especial que no salga de Yuza, posiblemente existe un nuevo objetivo.

Cerca de las afueras de Minako, Yuza.

Sakura había llegado rápidamente a la ciudad, vestida de ropa casual se dirigió hacia Minako, caminaba ansiosamente y no dejaba de ver el celular.

La última vez que pudo ver a Naruto fue hace 8 años, cuando ella fue enviada al **UBNA **por ser superdotada y resolver casos clínicos relacionados con los "Albus Oculus", ahí conoció a Sasuke, también llevado por sus habilidades al **UBNA**, aunque a diferencia de ella, él había encontrado al _prodigio,_ todo esto, cuando ella, Sasuke y Naruto tenían 10 años.

Finalmente llego a la casa de huéspedes, que estaba igual que hace 8 años atrás. Arregló un poco su cabello y tocó el timbre.

Dentro de Minako el timbre se escuchó por todas las habitaciones y Tenten se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta.

-Vaya, debe ser Sakura…estoy segura de que ha cambiado mucho…

Paso por el pasillo cuando observó a Neji, que estaba sentado afuera del cuarto de Naruto, y la castaña de repente se sintió inquieta, un extraño presentimiento surgió al mirar a Neji y recordar que Sakura ya había llegado.

Miro a Neji y le hizo unas señas con la mano, el chico se volvió hacia ella.

-Ven conmigo Neji, nadie te ha visto aún…y no sé que pueda pensar Sakura al verte.

Neji se levanto y se dejo guiar por Tenten, que rápidamente lo llevo a un cuarto pequeño, cerca de un gran espejo antiguo.

-No salgas de aquí hasta que haga esto- le dijo Tenten mientras dio unos golpes en la puerta-…no salgas…¿entendido?

Neji movió la cabeza afirmando y dejo que Tenten cerrara la puerta del pequeño y oscuro cuarto.

La castaña corrió hacia la puerta y abrió.

-¡Tenten!-saludo emocionadamente Sakura, en realidad, tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su amiga, y casi había olvidado su otro objetivo de la visita.

-¡Sakura! has cambiado mucho-dijo Tenten mientras la invitaba a pasar-…la última vez que te vi fue…hace 3 años…

-El tiempo pasa volado…-miró un poco melancólica a Tenten, pero enseguida volvió a su objetivo principal-…aunque al que no he visto en más tiempo…ha sido a Naruto…

-Es verdad, hace casi 8 años…¿no?...acompáñame…él está aquí.

Caminaron por el largo pasillo y las dos chicas se pararon justo frente al cuarto de Naruto.

-Tenten, ¿me permitirías entrar yo sola?

-Ah, claro, no hay ningún problema, en esto tu eres la experta…

-No tardare nada.

La pelirosada entro en la habitación y cerró con seguro la puerta, se volvió y encontró a Naruto profundamente dormido. Saco de un estuche una cámara fotográfica y con cuidado de no despertarlo, dejo al descubierto una parte de su vientre bajo, donde había una marca. 

Tomo una fotografía y guardo rápidamente la cámara, tapando de nuevo el vientre del chico, que empezaba a despertarse.

Naruto despertó y se encontró con los verdes ojos de Sakura, quien lo observaba tratando de sonreírle. En realida casi no podía recordarla. Se incorporó y la observó más detenidamente.

-…tu eres…Sakura…

-así es Naruto, soy yo.

-…eras compañera mía…pero…te fuiste lejos, por una beca…

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo por recordar su rostro nuevamente, pero al intentarlo un relampagueo de imágenes en su cabeza lo hizo recordar borrosos fragmentos de su pasado y provocó un intenso dolor de cabeza. Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos y trató de serenarse, levanto el rostro y miro a Sakura.

-…lo siento…creo que sólo puedo…recordar tu nombre…y que te fuiste de Yuza…hace 8 años…

-No te preocupes por ello, ahora deja que te haga una exploración.

A fuera del cuarto, Tenten esperaba las expectaciones de Sakura sobre el malestar de Naruto. Sakura salió unos momentos después, cerrando la puerta.

-Estará bien si tiene reposo absoluto por hoy, no esfuerzos, no salidas, y que tome esto- entregó a la castaña un pomo pequeño con cápsulas- lo ayudará a dormir. No era para alarmarse.

-Lamento mucho las molestias -dijo la castaña avergonzándose un poco-…es que…me habían dicho, que cuando se ponía así…vomitaba sangre…e incluso perdía el conocimiento por varios días…no recordamos que fue lo que le pasó exactamente, ni por qué se había ido de Yuza, tu y Sasuke se fueron a esa escuela que les dio la beca, pero Naruto…simplemente…se fue…

Las dos chicas se quedaron sin palabras, se miraron pensativas cuando de repente un trueno se escuchó seguido por la lluvia. Tenten se volvió melancólica hacia el cuarto donde estaba Naruto y encaminó a Sakura hacia la puerta.

-Ha empezado a llover, te traeré un paraguas.

-Si, gracias, Tenten.

La castaña camino por el pasillo y subió las escaleras, mientras abajo Sakura dejo caer su estuche, donde guardaba la cámara y provocó un estruendo.

-Máldición- dijo quedamente la pelirosada mientras recogía las cosas regadas.

Al escuchar el estruendo, Neji abrió ligeramente la puerta, apenas se empezaba a asomar cuando Sakura lo vio gracias al reflejo del gran espejo, Neji también la vió reflejada ahí y se volvió a encerrar.

Sakura no dijo nada, termino de recoger sus cosas y salió rápidamente de Minako. Afuera, abrió el celular y protegió la cámara de la lluvia. Finalmente le contestó.

-Sasuke…lo he encontrado…Neji está aquí, en Minako.

La lluvia caía intensamente en Yuza aún cuando había anochecido, y en el helicóptero, el escuadrón especial se preparaba para aterrizar. Sasuke miraba al _especialista_, comparando la tranquilidad del pelirrojo con los temblorosos cuerpos del resto del grupo.

-Si no fuera porque tienes los ojos normales, diría que casi eres como Neji- dijo Sasuke mirando a Gaara, quién ni siquiera volteó a verlo-…cuento especialmente contigo para su captura.

-Lo que espero es un verdadero encuentro de pelea -Gaara sonrió burlonamente-…todos los demás _especímenes_ son aburridos de cazar…y de verdad estaba esperando esta oportunidad…finalmente me voy a enfrentar con un _genio_…con _el prodigio_ de la muerte.

-Entrarán por grupos de 3, rodeando principalmente la propiedad – anunció Sasuke al grupo, que se incorporaba y escuchaba las órdenes atentamente-...Gaara se encargará exclusivamente del _espécimen N_.

Se volvió para quedar frente a Gaara, entregándole un casco y una lata de gas somnífero.

- Y no quiero…que lastimes a ningún civil…

-…como sea…-respondió secamente Gaara, arrebatándole a Sasuke el gas.

Casa de huéspedes Minako, Yuza.

Neji acompañaba a Tenten, mientras la chica preparaba la cena y de vez en cuando, entre divertida y enternecida, le regalaba trocitos de jamón mientras Neji los tomaba de una ligera mordida.

-ahora tu me vas a acompañar a mí, Naruto tiene que dormir muy bien para recuperar fuerzas…ten-volvió a regalarle un poco de jamón-…cuando Naruto se recupere…te dejo 

estar con él tooodo lo que quieras…¿si?- y le volvió a regalar un trozo de jamón, que Neji volvió a tomar de una mordida.

En silencio, alrededor de Minako, el escuadrón especial comenzaba a rodear la casa, el sonido de las gotas de lluvia hacía que prácticamente no provocaran ruido alguno, los grupos de 3 en 3 rodearon por completo la propiedad.

Una vez rodeada, Gaara, con gran velocidad entro a la Casa de huéspedes, quedando en la parte del patio donde estaba la puerta. Se acercó y son provocar el menos ruido entró.

Tenten salió de la cocina y Gaara sin pensarlo más aventó el somnífero, la chica se sorprendió al ver semejante objeto dentro de la casa.

-¡¿Pero qué rayos…-la chica lentamente cerró los ojos y cayo de golpe por el rápido efecto del gas.

Neji, al ver a Tenten en el suelo y el gas que salía intensamente de la pequeña lata se tapo la boca y nariz, corriendo en dirección al cuarto de Naruto, cuando de repente Gaara se plantó frente a él.

-…al fin…veo por primera vez en persona…al _monstruo ojiblanco_- dijo Gaara a Neji mientras una maliciosa sonrisa se apoderaba del rostro del pelirrojo-…muy bien, haz que sea divertido por favor…

Neji se soltó a correr velozmente mientras Gaara disparó, unas 15 veces por segundo, provocando que Naruto se despertara, y se incorporara en su habitación.

Se levantó y miró a Tenten, botada en el suelo del pasillo.

-¡Tenten!- trató de levantarla y la acomodó en el futón de su cuarto-…pero ¿qué fue lo que ha pasado?

De repente Naruto volvió a escuchar disparos, que provenían del patio y corrió afuera, donde a pesar de la fuerza de la lluvia, distiguió a Neji, que corrió hasta la puerta principal, de donde salió seguido por un soldado.

Naruto simplemente corrió tras ellos; le había prometido a Neji que él lo cuidaría. Y definitivamente no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño.

Muy cerca de la persecución de Neji y Gaara, los 12 miembros del escuadrón especial se movilizaron como apoyo, por si su líder necesitaba refuerzos. Pero Gaara se encontraba de lo más divertido, como si estuviera jugando carreras y dejaba de vez en cuando que se le saliera una carcajada.

-¿Y hasta cuando piensas seguir corriendo, eh?- dijo Gaara mientras cargaba nuevas municiones- ¡yo puedo seguir así toda la noche si tu lo deseas!

No corrieron por mucho tiempo, cerca de Minako, estaba la playa. Neji se detuvo en seco, respirando agitadamente y Gaara se detuvo también, mientras a lo lejos el escuadrón esperaba atacar.

-Muy bien, si quieres pelear aquí, será genial…el mar limpiará tu sangre – Gaara esperaba alguna reacción de Neji, pero el muchacho de largo cabello tenía una mirada llena de pavor-…¿qué?...¿ya te di miedo con eso?

Naruto llegó poco después y encontró a Gaara apuntando con un laser sobre la cabeza de Neji, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacía donde estaba el pelirrojo.

-Probemos si de verdad puedes esquivar esto- dijo Gaara apuntando en medio del tatuaje, en la frente de Neji.

-¡Déjalo en paz!

El pelirrojo apenas había volteado la cabeza cuando Naruto le plantó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, que hizo caer al pelirrojo, para gran sorpresa de los miembros del escuadrón especial. Sin embargo no interfirieron, tenían órdenes de no atacar a los civiles.

Gaara se levantó tranquilamente y se limpio la sangre del labio inferior, miró un momento a Naruto, que estaba a un lado de Neji.

-Ya veo…¿es amigo tuyo?- preguntó sonriendo maliciosamente a Neji.

Naruto empezó a debilitarse nuevamente por el esfuerzo al correr desde Minako hasta la playa.

Rápidamente Gaara tomo el mango del arma y golpeó fuertemente el rostro de Naruto, dejándolo inconsciente sobre la arena.

Y la violenta imagen de ese golpe hacía Naruto por parte de Gaara se quedo clavada en los blancos ojos de Neji, quien se sujeto la frente y se dejo caer de rodillas.

-Muy bien, sin tu amigo en medio…¿podrías pelear en serio?-dijo Gaara mientras buscaba verse a los ojos con su objetivo.-…sino de verdad creeré que eres como todos los demás…

Neji dejo de sujetarse la frente, incorporándose lentamente y una frialdad empezó a apoderase de su rostro, y mirándo al pelirrojo a los ojos.

Y cuando Gaara miro dentro de esos ojos blancos...no encontró más que una ira mortal...que iba creciendo como las venas alrededor de sus ojos.

-Empezará lo verdaderamente excitante-dijo Gaara sonriendo como un demente- …ahora vamos a pelear en serio.

El terror que provocó la mirada de Neji, hizo que los miembros del escuadrón enloquecieran de miedo y comenzaran los disparos.

Neji sólo necesitó unos minutos para aniquilarlos a todos, desmembrándolos y despedazándolos por completo, dejando las ropas de Naruto llenas de sangre, Gaara apretó los dientes y corrió velozmente hacia Neji.

Empezaron una batalla feroz, casi tenían la misma velocidad, Gaara mezclaba golpes a puño y patada limpios con disparos, Neji comenzaba a atacar dando veloces golpes que para sorpresa de éste, Gaara podía esquivar con cierta velocidad.

La lluvia golpeaba intensamente sus cuerpos, pero ni Neji ni Gaara cedían, ningún golpe lograba acertar en el cuerpo del otro. Gaara rápidamente gastaba y recargaba municiones mientras Neji trataba de no sentir el dolor de la herida que tenía en la frente, el cual se intensificó al crecer las venas que rodeaban sus blancos ojos, aún le afectaba bastante ese roce de la bala fallida.

Gaara hábilmente apunto el arma justo enfrente de Neji, cuando éste despedazó el instrumento y acertó rápidamente un golpe en el cuerpo del pelirrojo, despedazando el brazo de Gaara.

-¡Maldita sea!-grito enfurecido Gaara, mientras plantado frente a él, Neji lo miro con los ojos llenos de odio.

-…Nadie…puede contra mí- dijo a Gaara mientras con unos rápidos golpes reventó las piernas del pelirrojo, quien cayó y empezó a desangrarse rápidamente.

-¡¡Monstruo desgraciado…argh…me voy a vengar de esto…tenlo por seguro!!

Neji se preparaba para dar el golpe final cuando Naruto empezó a reaccionar.

-…Ne…Neji…

-¡¿Naruto?!- Neji volteó velozmente hacia donde se encontraba tirado Naruto.

Rápidamente Gaara sacó un pequeño revolver y dio en la misma herida de bala que tenía Neji, provocando un leve sangrado y haciendo que Neji liberara un leve grito de dolor.

-…al menos…te dí una…-dijo Gaara mientras inmóvil y desangrándose, rió satisfecho, mientras su piel palidecía por la pérdida de sangre-…al menos…te…di…

Gaara desfalleció y a unos metros de ahí Neji se sujetaba fuertemente la cabeza, las venas de sus ojos empezaban a desvanecerse.

Neji cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, le dolía la cabeza y se asustó al ver la sangre regada por toda la playa, al igual que el cuerpo de Gaara, que era azotado por las olas. Se alejo de ahí y corrió hacia donde estaba Naruto.

-¡Naruto!

El rubio abrió sus bellos ojos azules y miró a Neji, quien parecía sumamente asustado. Acerco una mano al rostro del Neji y acariciando su rostro intentó tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo Neji…tranquilo… ¿no estás lastimado?

Neji negó con la cabeza y cargo entre sus brazos a Naruto, ambos miraron hacia donde estaba Minako y Neji velozmente se lo llevo de ahí.

Laboratorios y Centro de pruebas científicas **UBNA. **

Sakura buscaba desesperadamente a Ino para preguntar sobre el escuadrón especial cuando en el Pasillo Principal encontró a Sasuke.

-¿Cómo ha ido?

-No fue exactamente lo que esperábamos del escuadrón especial-dijo secamente mientras continuaron caminando.

-¿están…todos muertos?

-Tenemos a un sobreviviente…

-¿Gaara?

-Sí, pero ya no es útil a esta operación…ha llegado la hora.

-¿Te refieres a…?

-A que hay que combatir fuego contra fuego, es hora de usar al _espécimen H fem _

Se quedaron callados por completo y siguieron caminando por las frías paredes plateadas del Pasillo Principal.

Casa de huéspedes Minako, Yuza.

Tenten se encontraba aún dormida, pero Naruto y Neji la llevaron a su habitación. Naruto parecía estar mucho más recuperado y sólo tenía un leve moretón en su ojo, el cual Neji miraba con tristeza, Naruto siempre sufría algún percance.

Naruto lo ayudó a lavarse y le quitó las ropas con sangre.

-Ah…Neji…estas sangrando nuevamente de tu herida-con cuidado lavo la herida y ayudó a Neji a laverse el cuerpo-…no sé qué fue lo que paso esta noche, pero ya estamos a salvo…estamos en casa.

-Naruto…-Neji lo miró a los ojos, recordó que aún cuando estaba algo débil, Naruto había ido a defenderlo- …Naruto…

- ¿te pasa algo Neji?

Neji se incorporó y abrazó tiernamente a Naruto, quien empezaba a ruborizarse porque Neji lo estaba abrazando desnudo.

-…gracias…Naruto…

El rubio quedó sorprendido por las palabras de Neji, quien no había dejado de verlo fijamente a los ojos. Embelesado, el rubio tímidamente correspondió el abrazo, mientras dejaba que, al igual que Neji, un rubor volviera a invadir sus mejillas.

Fin del episodio **2:** **Wunder**

**Notas: **Bueno, espero que les vaya gustando…y pongo el significado de la frase anterior que había dicho Neji en el capítulo 1, antes de que le dispararan : _**Er lebt, auf die Versprechung gestern wartend**_está en alemán y significa: _**él vive esperando la promesa del ayer.**_ Van de fragmento en fragmento…en este capítulo no hubo, pero espero que estén al pendiente para completarlo. Nos vemos y gracias por leer mi fic.


	3. Sonderaktion

Este…hola! Este es mi primer fanfic extenso y pues bueno, es de una de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto, un NejiNaru… espero sinceramente sea de su agrado, la primera vez que intento escribir un fanfic de varios capítulos, en esta ocasión, los personajes de Naruto en una trama parecida a Elfen Lied.

ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic es yaoi, si no gustas entonces de preferencia sal de aquí, si te gusta el yaoi y shounen ai, te doy la bienvenida a mi fic n n.

**Naruto** es obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto** (¡¡salve oh gran maestro!!) todos los personajes son completamente suyos, esta historia fue hecha sólo por diversión, hecho por una fan.

**Nota extra: este caítulo va dedicado a **Clau Hatake **¡Feliz cumpleaños! (aunque fue ayer, bueno hace unas cuantas horas XD) espero que lo disfrutes! n n**

**Ephemerer Traum **

**3: Sonderaktion**

**(**Acción especial)

Casa de huéspedes Minako, Yuza.

Era de madrugada aún y Tenten, arropada y acomodada en su habitación, seguía durmiendo, por suerte ella no había sufrido ningún ataque mas que el del gas somnífero; fuera de ello sólo dormía, mientras hacía unas cuantas horas Naruto y Neji se habían lavado la sangre y curado sus heridas.

En el cuarto de Naruto, Neji, con una venda protegiendo su frente y su herida recién abierta, había despertado; de vez en cuando se tocaba la frente en busca de sangre, pero Naruto lo había curado bien, el muchacho de largos cabellos se quedo mirando al rubio, recordó por partes la playa llena de sangre…y a Naruto, golpeando a Gaara y a éste golpeando a Naruto…fuera de ello no recordaba nada, sólo haber recogido a Naruto de la playa y correr hacia Minako, donde el rubio lo había lavado y curado.

Sin embargo el chico sonrió, recordando el abrazo que le había dado a Naruto y que el rubio tiernamente le había correspondido, poco a poco sus blancas mejillas se sonrojaron y acaricio el cabello de Naruto, quien apenas sentía la mano de Neji sobre su cabeza.

Procurando no hacer ruido, Neji se acomodó acostado al lado de Naruto, quedando frente a él y tiernamente lo abrazo, dejando que poco a poco los latidos del corazón del rubio lo fueran dejando dormido. Poco después, Naruto abrió los ojos al sentir el cuerpo de Neji rodeando el suyo, se quedo mirando fijamente el rostro dormido de Neji y cariñosamente correspondió, de nuevo, el abrazo del chico. Se sonrojó y cerró los ojos para sentir la ternura de la unión de sus cuerpos.

Pero el rubio no pudo dormir, habían pasado casi 5 horas desde que finalizó el embate que habían recibido de los militares, y el brutal ataque del líder. Pensaba Naruto sobre ello, pero al ver a Neji, con la herida vendada, decidió que sería mejor cuestionar sobre ello cuando llegara el alba. Sonrió al ver el rostro de su acompañante, tranquilamente dormido y se durmió, arrullado por los latidos del corazón de Neji.

Laboratorios y Centro de pruebas científicas **UBNA. **

Ino salía de la sala de quirófano, se notaba exhausta y se dejo caer sobre la silla de la pequeña sala de espera. Al verla salir Sakura y Sasuke se acercaron casi corriendo hacia la rubia, quien al verlos volvió a levantarse.

- Miembro 1, escuadrón especial, entro al UBNA hacer 6 horas….fin de la operación, hoy a las 5:00 horas del día sábado.

Y, exhausta, la rubia volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla, llevándose las manos a la cabeza a causa del cansancio.

-Entonces…¿ha ido bien?.-preguntó Sakura mientras buscaba respuesta alguna por parte Sasuke-…ahora tiene prótesis, pero creo que Gaara…

-Gaara así ya no sirve para nada-dijo cortante el pelinegro- hacer que volviera a pelear contra Neji sería como decirle a una liebre que mate al tigre.

-Entonces…de verdad será necesario usar a…

-¿Hinata? si, es hora de una batalla más pareja, Sakura, vas a hacerle una pequeña visita hoy, al medio día. Quiero que la condiciones para la misión, y avísale que será este domingo.

Y sin más, Sasuke se retiró por el frío pasillo de plata del Pasillo Principal. Sakura cerró los ojos, cansada y al igual que Ino, se dejo caer en una silla.

-¿Sabes? Como dice Gaara…_"ése espécimen no sirve de mucho"…_el _H fem_ no pelea, nunca ha querido pelear…-la rubia miro burlonamente a Sakura y continuo-…además es un problema que sea pariente del _espécimen N_.

Sakura la miró desafiante y apretó los puños cerrados.

-No me importa cómo, pero haré que pelee contra su propio primo, si es posible que lo haga hasta matarlo, así que quita esa estúpida sonrisita de tu rostro.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron desafiándose con la mirada y se callaron.

Casa de huéspedes Minako, Yuza.

Naruto despertaba estirándose acostado, y se despertó por completo al escuchar los gritos de dolor de Neji, que estaba frente al rubio.

-¡Lo siento mucho Neji!-dijo el rubio mientras intentaba desenredar sus dedos del largo cabello del Neji-…lo siento, lo siento…es que…a veces me muevo mucho cuando estoy durmiendo…

-Naruto…-Neji estaba muy cerca del rostro del rubio, quien se ruborizó y continuó desatando los nudos, que en realidad no estaban muy apretados, el sedoso cabello de Neji se resbaló prácticamente sobre éstos.

-tranquilo…mira, ya no hay problema, esta desenredado…tu cabello es muy bello a decir verdad.

-Naruto…

-¿pasa algo, Neji?

Neji lo abrazó, provocando un nuevo rubor en el rostro de Naruto, era tan cálido y tan cuidadoso al momento de tomarlo entre sus brazos que Naruto se quedo un buen rato así, embelesado, sintiendo el suave cuerpo de Neji junto al suyo.

_Es tan tierno…es como estar protegido…por tu mejor amigo…yo aun no…_

-Tranquilo…..-dijo el rubio mientras acariciaba el largo cabello de Neji-…voy a investigar lo que querían esos sujetos…no voy a dejar que te lastimen de nuevo.

-…gracias Naruto…

Naruto en verdad quería seguir siendo prisionero de los fuertes brazos del muchacho, pero con algo de tristeza tuvo que separarse de él; era preciso ver si Tenten ya se encontraba bien. Se levanto y le extendió la mano a Neji, que seguía sentado sobre el futón.

-Ven conmigo, vamos a ver si Tenten esta despierta-dijo el rubio mientras ayudaba a Neji a levantarse y salía de la habitación-…anoche por suerte, sólo se quedo dormida.

-¿Tenten?-dijo señalando la puerta de la habitación de la chica.

-Si, Tenten…vamos a tocar su puerta….

-¡TENTEEEEEEEEN!

La cara de sorpresa de Naruto fue tremenda, Neji como si nada gritaba potentemente el nombre de la chica.

-¡¡Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!- fue la única respuesta sonora de Naruto hacia Neji, al cual el rubio miro muy molesto-Neji… ¡guarda silencio!

El rostro del muchacho de largos cabello se llenó de tristeza, se alejó lentamente de Naruto, mientras el rubio también entristecía al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-l-lo…lo siento Neji…yo…-trataba de disculparse el rubio, mientras Tenten abría la puerta de su alcoba, en lo que Neji corrió hacia el gran árbol del patio y se fue a sentar bajo la sombra.

-Ajuuuummm…¿qué fue lo que le hiciste, Naruto?...-dijo la castaña mientras volvía a bostezar y se tallaba los ojos.

-Es que gritó tu nombre muy fuerte…y creí que te podría asustar…y yo…yo…lo regañé, supongo…

-En efecto, me asusté un momento, pero ya sabía que era él, así que me tranquilicé y me termine de despertar…míralo Naruto-dijo la chica mientras señalaba el árbol, donde bajo la sombra, Neji trataba de cobijarse, en posición fetal-…pobrecito, no seas malo y ve a disculparte con él.

-Yo me disculpé pero…

-¡Discúlpate con él!-sentenció la castaña, usando un tono imperativo en su voz.

Naruto se encogió de hombros y fue al patio, llegando a donde estaba sentado Neji, quien al ver al rubio escondió el rostro entre sus manos, Naruto se sentó a su lado y quitó las manos sobre el rostro de Neji.

-Neji…-dijo el rubio mientras ponía sus manos sobre el blanco rostro de su amigo, sin quitarle los ojos de encima-…no quería gritarte…por favor…. Perdóname…

-… ¿per…perdóname?...

-…sí, te estoy pidiendo perdón….decir perdóname es una palabra más sincera y profunda que un simple "lo siento" o "lo lamento"…o un "discúlpame"…-y cariñosamente Naruto empezó a acariciar el hermoso rostro de Neji-…quiere decir que de verdad estas arrepentido de lo que has hecho y quieres estar en paz con la persona a la que ofendiste o heriste…

Los blancos ojos de Neji mostraron una gran sorpresa, tapó un momento su rostro, a pesar de tener las manos de Naruto sobre éste, se tapó el rostro mientras las venas alrededor de sus ojos volvían a marcársele. Por su cabeza pasó una imagen, la imagen de un triste niño rubio de ojos azules como zafíros…también se vio a él mismo, un pequeño muchacho con largo cabello suelto y una blanca vestimenta llena de sangre.

…_Por favor…perdóname…Naruto…_

-¿Neji?-dijo el rubio, sacando a Neji de los vagos recuerdos de su mente, mientras sus ojos se normalizaron, volvío a olvidarse de sí mismo, volvió a ser el Neji que apenas podía hablarle a los demás. Y dejo al descubierto su rostro.

-Naruto…

-… ¿me perdonas, Neji?...-dijo el rubio con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios.

Neji quito las manos del rubio sobre su rosto y lleno de alegría le sonrió a Naruto, afirmando con la cabeza y lo estrechó contra sus brazos. El rubor volvió a inundar las mejillas de ambos y a lo lejos Tenten también se sonrojaba, sin embargo se conmovía al verlos así, hasta parecía que de verdad…esa escena se le hacía muy familiar…hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero la sonrisa de Tenten se desvaneció al volver a su cuarto cuando, al revisar los bolsillos de su ropa, encontró de nuevo el anuncio, esta vez miro detenidamente unas letras pequeñas, donde la palabra militar retumbó en su cabeza. La única pista que tenía sobre que el ataque fuera de militares fue haber visto el estampado de camuflaje en la lata del somnífero y que Naruto y Neji tenían heridas de una agresión.

-"**UBNA.**"…esta organización…es una organización científico-militar del gobierno…-la chica se llevó una mano a la boca, esta vez tenía que hablar seriamente con Naruto. Tenía que saber que había pasado esa noche.

Laboratorios y Centro de pruebas científicas **UBNA. **

Sakura caminó por todo el Pasillo Principal hasta llegar a una compuerta gigantesca, donde estaba grabado el número 13. La chica tecleó la contraseña y entro al abrirse la compuerta. Adentro, un pequeño grupo de científicos revisaba análisis y al ver entrar a Sakura, se formaron y pasaron un folder con los resultados.

-Señorita Haruno, han pasado cerca de 8 años desde la captura del _espécimen H fem_…y sólo podemos decir…que es la única "Cárnificis Albus Oculus" con la velocidad y fuerza suficiente para capturar al _prodigio_.

-Al menos es la única arma "no letal" para capturarlo.

-A menos…que sea de verdad necesario…usar al…

-¡No!-dijo cortante la chica mientras revisaba y cerraba el folder de resultados- creemos que será suficiente con Hinata.

-El gran problema es, señorita Haruno, que Hinata…nunca ha querido pelear.

-Pues yo voy a despertar al _verdugo_ que lleva dentro.-dijo la pelirosada sin más y rápidamente tecleó la contraseña de una compuerta blanca.

Lentamente la compuerta se abrió y los científicos palidecieron ante la súbita acción por parte de Sakura, mientras la chica, decididamente, entro. Los científicos encargados del laboratorio 13 palidecieron porque, a pesar de la tranquilidad que sublimaba, Hinata era pariente sanguíneo del _prodigio_.

Allí dentro se encontraba Hinata, vestida de kimono morado, sentada sobre algunos cojines de plumas y con algunos libros a su alrededor. Estaba preparando un arreglo floral. Hinata había permanecido tan serena, que le habían quitado los amarres un mes después de su captura. Parecía una chica normal, encerrada en una gran habitación plateada con una ventana, donde los científicos la observaban y estudiaban, sin obtener muchos datos relevantes.

-Ohayo, señorita Sakura- dijo tímidamente mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia-¿a qué se debe su visita el día de hoy?

-Ohayo…Hinata, he venido, a solicitar tus habilidades…necesito que ayudes al **UBNA** a capturar a Neji.

Los ojos blancos de la chica miraban con sorpresa a Sakura, y Hinata tímida y lentamente se fue tapando la mitad del rostro con la manga del kimono.

-Nii-san…él…es muy fuerte…-dijo la chica mientras unas gruesas lágrimas rodearon sus mejillas-…él era igual que yo, muy sereno…pero cuando lo vi reaccionar así, _aquél día_…señorita Sakura, yo no puedo pelear contra él…

-Claro que puedes hacerlo, tienes la fuerza y la velocidad…además, es una captura, no te estoy diciendo que lo mates…aunque deberías…

-¡¿Matarlo?! ¡¿Por qué?!-dijo la chica con más lágrimas en los ojos.

-Porque él ya ha asesinado a varios "Albus Oculus"…ya ni siquiera respeta a los que son sus "iguales"…¿vas a permitirle vivir?...

Hinata se llevó las manos al rostro, mientras por la ventana el grupo de científicos seguía de cerca la conversación.

-La señorita Haruno lleva una buena estrategia…Hinata no puede recordar mucho sobre su pasado, la última vez que vio a su padre fue cuando él, fieramente la defendía de los soldados del **UBNA**, cuando fue la primera vez que Neji había atacado. Haruno va a confundirla a tal grado…que posiblemente le creerá todo lo que le diga en este momento.

-No lo creo…no creo que mi Nii-san se haya atrevido a hacer…algo así…-decía la chica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas-…mi tío Hizashi lo crió muy bien, ambos eran muy tiernos y nobles…

-Como fácilmente mató a más de 300 humanos normales…igual quería probarse a sí mismo con los demás ojiblancos.

-… ¿ya...ha matado a tantos humanos normales?

-recuerda que…la primera vez…mató a más de 77…

-¡Pero aquella vez fue por culpa de ustedes!-dijo Hinata gritando, por primera vez, empezaba a enfurecerse y rápidamente se marcaron las venas alrededor de sus ojos-

…¡ustedes lo obligaron a hacerlo!..él…¡él sólo lo hizo para poder defenderse de ustedes y para defender a su único amigo en este mundo!

La cara se Sakura, ante la reacción de Hinata, se mostro apacible, pero dentro había una gran sonrisa de satisfacción al lograr estas reacciones. Hinata dejaba caer unas gruesas lágrimas nuevamente, pero esta vez eran lágrimas de rabia, de furia, de odio.

-Es normal que después de haber matado a tantos…se sintiera bien…porque son verdugos de la raza humana…pero parece ser que buscaba presas más grandes al matar a tu padre…

-¡¿qué ha dicho?!-dijo la chica mientras se quitaba las manos de la cara-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

-Por favor-dijo Sakura mirando por la ventana al jefe del laboratorio 13- saque el _archivo H_…el "a" y el "b"

El científico obedeció y busco lo que le pedían. En el _archivo H_ estaban las fotos de los cadáveres de los gemelos.

Hiashi defendió intensamente a su hermano el día que fueron capturados, y cuando fueron encerrados en la misma habitacional, ambos se defendieron el uno al otro de todas las pruebas y experimentos a los que fueron sometidos. Hasta que el día que probaron el punto débil: la frente.

El día del esperimento se había decidido utilizar al _espécimen_ más agresivo, Hiashi, pero al escuchar el disparo Hizashi se interpuso rápidamente para recibir la bala, por amor a su hermano. Hiashi enfurecido hizo todo lo posible por salir y vengarse, pero la fortaleza donde fueron encerrados rompió con todas sus esperanzas…lleno de abatimiento se quedo junto al cuerpo de su hermano, abrazándolo, mientras cerraba los ojos para recibir la bala que le quitó la vida.

Por fin encontró los archivos y sacó las fotos, discretamente sacó las que mostraban la bala en la frente y las seleccionadas las paso por la ranura donde se le daban los alimentos al _H fem_. Las fotos seleccionadas mostraban los cuerpos demacrados, llenos de sangre y hematomas, se habían estado defendiendo de los brutales experimentos y al ver las marcas en sus cuerpos, parecía que habían muerto matándose el uno al otro…como si hubieran peleado "ojiblanco" contra "ojiblanco".

Sakura se dirigió a la ranura y tomó las fotos. Se acercó a Hinata y le las ofreció. La chica lloró intensamente al ver las fotografías del cuerpo de su padre.

-estas son fotos fueron tomadas unos minutos de que él lo matara.

-…no….no…-decía la chica mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, sin despegar la mirada sobre las fotografías-…no…no es verdad…

-¿No?... ¿y si te muestro esto?

Sakura sacó de un bolsillo una hoja, el anuncio que estaba por toda Yuza: las fotos de frente y perfil de Neji.

Extendió la mano y ofreció el papel a Hinata.

-entonces dime…Hinata… ¿no es éste… el rostro de un asesino?

Hinata agarró el papel y quedo paralizada. Sus grandes ojos blancos revelaron un gran desconcierto, ahí estaba…la mirada más fría que podía ver de su primo, llena de ira y vacía de los sentimientos que una vez ella había visto en él. Ése no era…él no era Neji…no el de hace 8 años…

-Esperamos que nos puedas ayudar, Hinata, necesito una respuesta hoy…

-…iré…-dijo Hinata con la mirada vacía, clavada aún en las 4 fotos entre sus manos, las 2 del cadáver de su padre…y las 2 de Neji. Secó las últimas lágrimas de sus ojos y devolvió las fotos a Sakura, quien triunfante mostraba una muy ligera sonrisa.-…iré a detenerlo…éste…no es mi Nii-san…ya no lo es.

-Bien, te prepararemos para la misión, mañana estarás de nuevo en Yuza. Gaara, el líder del EE, logró introducirle un microchip de localización de un "balazo" antes de abortar la misión. Pero no creo que te sea de gran ayuda con los ojos que tienes.

-Tendré en cuenta el microchip, porque a pesar de mi habilidad de 220 grados…él lo puede ver todo.

Los científicos quedaron boquiabiertos, no podían creer lo que escuchaban, mientras tanto Sakura salió de la habitacional. Y antes de salir del laboratorio 13 observó la ventana, donde pudo ver a Hianta, con la mirada perdida, mientras despedazaba los lirios de su arreglo floral.

-Excelente…Sasuke no creerá esto…

Casa de huéspedes Minako, Yuza.

Sentada en la sala y con el anuncio entre sus manos, Tenten observaba a lo lejos a Naruto, que empezaba a limpiar parte de algunas telarañas que estaban por los rincones de la casa, y a Neji, que no dejaba de seguir a Naruto y de vez en cuando tomaba al rubio por su ropa, para tratar de decirle que quería ayudarlo a limpiar.

Tenten no sabía qué hacer exactamente, en cierto modo trataba de reunir valor para hablar con Naruto, sobre lo que había pasado, ya que no ignoraba el ojo levemente morado que tenía el rubio y la venda en la frente de Neji. También quería una explicación por las ropas que había encontrado en el baño esa mañana, todas llenas de sangre.

Ya se había levantado para hablarle a Naruto cuando el teléfono sonó.

-Yo contesto Naruto-dijo la chica mientras tomaba el teléfono con una mano y con la otra escondía de nueva cuenta el papel.-¿Hola? Casa de huéspedes Minako…..¿Lee?...¿eres tú?...¡no reconocía tu voz!¿cómo has estado?...¿ya estás en Yuza?...¡estupendo! deja que le avise a Naruto…sí, Naruto también está aquí…

-¿Quién es, Tenten?-dijo el rubio que se acercaba a la sala con Neji detrás de él.

-Es Lee-dijo la chica-también viene a vivir aquí a Minako…¿hola? Lee vienes tu aquí o quieres que te esperemos en la parada…¿eh?...está bien, te estaremos esperando, nos vemos.

-¿Lee?...no recuerdo de quién me estás hablando…

-Naruto…-la chica miró preocupada a Naruto, había pasado mucho tiempo, pero no se explicaba cómo fue que Naruto había perdido tantos recuerdos de cuando estaba en Yuza-…a veces no sé…

De repente el timbre sonó, interrumpiendo a la castaña, mientras Naruto se levantó para abrir la puerta, tras él Neji lo seguía.

Al abrir, se encontró frente a frente con un chico de cabello negro y grandes cejas, una mirada llena de vida y un aire encantador, este era Rock Lee, quien mostró una gran sonrisa al ver de nuevo al rubio.

-¡Naruto! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!-y animosamente estrechó la mano del rubio, quién solamente miraba sorprendido al recién llegado.

-Hola Lee-saludó Tenten mientras se colocaba tras Naruto-llegaste muy rápido.

-Hola Tenten, buenas tardes…he llegado pronto porque te llame desde el celular mientras caminaba.

Detrás de Tenten y Naruto, Neji se asomaba para ver al nuevo sujeto que viviría con ellos, no tuvo que alzarse, su altura le bastó para ver por encima de Naruto y Tenten.

- Lee...lo siento…casi no recuerdo mucho tu rostro…-se disculpaba el rubio.

-¿No me recuerdas?...bueno, tal vez esto ayude…-dijo Lee mientras de su equipaje sacaba una pequeña libreta verde, donde al abrirla se encontraban varias fotografías-…mira, aquí estamos tu, yo y Tenten.

Naruto tomó la fotografía, en efecto, ahí estaba él, un pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules que sonreía ampliamente mientras Lee ayudaba a subir a un árbol a la pequeña Tenten, que se veía muy divertida.

-- Hace 8 años, en Yuza.--

En un solitario parque, un grupo de niños jugaba escandalosamente, entre ellos una niña pelirosada y un frío niño de cabello negro sólo se limitaban a sentarse en los columpios. También estaban ahí, unos niños un poco más grandes, pero que parecían auténticos niños de kínder con tantos gritos y alegres risas por doquier.

Jugando entre los chicos más grandes estaba Naruto, tratando de agarrar unas flores de la rama más baja de un árbol. Por fin, después de probar tantos saltos, se impulsó lo suficiente para agarrar no solo uno, sino dos hermosos ramitos de flores de cerezo.

-Toma Sakura, es para ti-dijo el rubio sonriendo mientras entregaba la ramita a su amiga-jejeje…es una Sakura para Sakura dattebayo.

-Gracias Naruto, no te hubieras molestado…-dijo la niña pelirosada mientras apartaba una flor, para aplanarla entre las hojas de su libro de genética.

-Es que…como ya te vas a ir…a esa escuela especial, quería demostrarte que te voy a extrañar…-decía Naruto mientras la tristeza empezaba a apoderarse de su rostro, pero trató de sonreir-…jejeje al menos Sasuke va a estar todavía conmigo ¿verdad, amigo?

-Cállate _dobe_, me vas a hacer sonrojarme-decía en cierto tono de burla el chico pelinegro- ¿o te vas a poner sentimental, eh lloroncito?

Un enojado niño rubio con rubor en las mejillas sacudió el otro ramito de cerezo en la cabeza del pelinegro, llenándolo de pétalos que decoraban el cabello de Sasuke. El chico de cabellos negros se enfurecía y persiguió a Naruto por todo el parque.

-¡Baka! Ya verás el día que me enoje de verdad contigo, no vas a tener otros amigos a quién recurrir y que te puedan soportar.

-¿Ah si? Mira lo fácil que será que me haga amigo de ellos-dijo el pequeño Naruto señalando a Tenten y a Lee-..¡ja! ya veremos quién se queda solo, _teme_.

Sacó la lengua a Sasuke y se dirigió a Lee, que estaba de espaldas.

- ¡Hola! Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki ¿cuál es tu nombre?

--

Naruto dejó de ver la fotografía y miro con una gran sonrisa a Lee.

-¡Eres Rock Lee!...eres…¡eres el cejudo!

Una gran vena saltó en el rostro de Lee mientras agarrando de los hombros a Naruto comenzó a sacudirlo, muy molesto.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a recordarme de este modo?! ¡No puedo creer que te acordaras tan rápido de un apodo como ese!-dijo Lee sacudiendo a Naruto, que sólo estaba riéndose por la reacción del chico de grandes cejas.

Aunque el gesto en sí era amistoso, Neji enojado separó a Lee de Naruto, para sorpresa de Tenten y el rubio; Neji temía que fuera a lastimar a Naruto.

-Tranquilo Neji, es un viejo amigo-dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba el hombro de Neji-…sólo estábamos jugando.

-¿Quién es este chico?-preguntó Lee al ver más detenidamente a Neji-¿es un nuevo huésped?

-Ah…este…los presento, Rock Lee él es Neji, Neji, Rock Lee.-dijo sonriente Naruto.

Neji miro molesto a Lee y se abrazo fuertemente a Naruto, mientras el rubio se sonrojaba al igual que Tenten, que se decidió a explicar un poco la situación.

-Ay…discúlpalo por favor, es que este chico padece amnesia y estamos cuidando de él, bueno, Naruto especialmente esta cuidándolo, y como podrás notar se ha encariñado mucho con él…dale unos cuantos días, estoy segura de que te va a aceptar muy bien-dijo la chica finalizando con una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Lee simplemente sonrió, se encogió de hombros y tomo su equipaje para entrar a su nueva habitación. Mientas Tenten comenzaba a preparar la cena y Naruto con mucho trabajo intentaba liberarse de los brazos de Neji.

-Tranquilízate Neji, por favor…-dijo Naruto mientras trataba de separar cuidadosamente a Neji de su cuerpo-…Lee no me va a hacer nada malo…¿si?

Neji miró a Naruto, aún estaba un poco molesto, y poco a poco dejo libre de sus brazos al rubio.

-…n..n..¡no!...¡No..ce…cejudo!

Naruto no pudo evitar reírse casi a carcajadas, una nueva palabra para Neji…el apodo que Lee odiaba tanto. Desde la cocina se escuchaba la risa de Tenten, quien atentamente había escuchado la conversación.

La noche pronto cayó y entro de Minako el olor de la cena inundaba todas las habitaciones. Tenten y Lee ya estaban sentados en la mesa, mientras ya impacientes seguía esperando a Naruto.

-Olvídalo Lee, mejor empecemos a comer nosotros-dijo suspirando la castaña mientras acercaba el plato con arroz a su boca.

-Pero Tenten, faltan Naruto y Neji…

-Déjalo, creo que es mejor…que trate de recuperar recuerdos, fue gracias a tus fotografías que Naruto te recordara por completo.

-¿entonces era verdad que le pasó un evento traumático, y bloqueo muchos eventos de cuando estaba en Yuza?

-No estoy segura, yo nunca me enteré por qué Naruto se fue de aquí hace 8 años…-la chica dejo salir un suspiro lleno de melancolía y miró nuevamente su plato de arroz-…bueno ¿empezamos a cenar?

Arriba, sentado en su habitación, Naruto miraba una y otra vez las fotos de Lee…había una en especial…una donde Naruto estaba con dos amigos: Sakura y Sasuke.

Neji miraba curioso las demás fotos, señalándole a Naruto cuando encontraba a Tenten o a Lee. También lo señalaba cuando veía al pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules.

-mira Neji, aquí estoy yo cuando tenía 10 años…-dijo el rubio a Neji, mostrándole la foto del trío-…esta es Sakura…y él…es Sasuke.

Neji se incorporó por completo y se tapó el rostro para que Naruto no viera las venas alrededor de sus ojos, al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke imágenes borrosas…tanto actuales como las de hace varios años, pasaron rápidamente por su cabeza.

-Oye Neji ¿estás bien?...-dijo el chico incorporándose-…¿te duele la cabeza?

Neji negó con la cabeza y se retiró, salió del cuarto de Naruto y bajo rápidamente las escaleras para refugiarse en el pequeño cuarto donde Tenten antes lo había hecho esconderse. Cerró la puerta y trató de serenarse, hasta que las venas dejaron de marcársele.

Encontró la luz y la encendió, adentro del cuarto encontró unas viejas cajas, todas de madera, miró las cajas un momento hasta que una de ellas llamo fuertemente su atención, sacó de su lugar una caja negra, donde se leía en su cubierta: Clan Hyuuga.

--Hace 9 años, en Yuza--

Un muchachito de largo cabello, amarrado en una coleta baja, caminaba por un estanque con bellas carpas, una gran residencia de estilo tradicional era el hogar de este pequeño muchacho. Y dentro de esta gran residencia sólo había humanos como él, de ojos blancos y venas que se marcaban al momento de entrar en una pelea. Y cada vez que salían de la gran casa se tapaban el rostro, para que los demás humanos no vieran sus ojos de blanco ópalo.

A ninguno de los habitantes de la residencia les gustaba el contacto con humanos normales, sin embargo habían logrado una coexistencia pacífica, todo estaría bien si nunca descubren sus habilidades de velocidad y fuerza, y en especial, la habilidad de visión que les proporcionaban sus bellos ojos blancos.

Completamente solo, parado frente al gran estanque, Neji daba ligeros golpes sin tocar el agua, pero que provocaban grandes olas que por poco vaciaban el estanque.

-Neji, no juegues así, alguien te podría estar viendo-lo regañó un hombre de ojos blancos y largo cabello oscuro.

-Lo siento mucho Hiashi-sama-se disculpo el chico un poco ruborizado.

-Hiashi…déjalo jugar un poco…él aún no ha salido de la residencia-dijo un hombre idéntico al primero, pero con una cálida expresión en su rostro.-…Neji, hijo…¿puedes jugar en otro lado? si sigues así vas a matar a los peces por falta de agua.

-Lo siento mucho, papá-dijo Neji, aún más ruborizado.

-Hizashi…-dijo el hombre a su hermano gemelo-…no cabe duda de que tu hijo es una bendición para los Hyuuga, tú lo sabes, sin embargo hace falta que controle su fuerza, recuerda que los militares están reclutando a todo ser humano de ojos blancos que vean…

-No te preocupes hermano, recuerda que hemos logrado estar aquí, desde que éramos pequeños hemos logrado vivir tranquilamente…

-Hizashi…

-Vamos a estar bien…-sonrió tenuemente a su hermano y se volvió hacia Neji-…Neji ¿por qué no vas a jugar con Hinata?

-Está bien…aunque me va a llenar de coronas flores…con su permiso-dijo el muchachito ya con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Los adultos no pudieron evitar sonreír. Ambos sabían que su paz estaba en un muy delicado equilibrio. Si llegaban a descubrirlos, ni siquiera iban a darles oportunidad de dialogar pacíficamente; y si llegaban a herir a sus hijos; ambos desatarían toda su furia con tal de protegerlos.

-Hizashi…estoy pensando que sería mejor separarnos un poco, ya somos varios los reunidos aquí…tu y Neji estarán mucho más protegidos si se van a Minako, la residencia del norte.

-¿A Minako?

-Si, es la parte más alejada de la cuidad y un tanto más cercana a la playa…creo…que a Neji le encantará conocer el mar.

-hermano…

-Hizashi…quiero protegerte, a ti y al prodigio del Clan… ¿aceptarás irte a Minako con Neji?

-Si, después de todo eres el líder de la familia…

-No quiero que lo veas como la orden de un líder, sino como la petición de tu hermano…

-De acuerdo Hiashi…Neji y yo empezaremos a vivir en la residencia norte, en Minako.

--

Neji estaba absorto en los recuerdos que recuperaba, los recuerdos sobre dónde pertenecía años antes de ser encerrado en el **UBNA.**

_Mi nombre completo…es Neji Hyuuga…y este sitio…era mi hogar…_

Neji miró de nuevo la caja del Clan Hyuuga, y con los dedos temblorosos la abrió. Había en el interior una vieja foto instantánea, de los dos adultos vestidos en yukata, su tío y su padre; Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga. Dentro también había una foto suya, de un niño que apenado se dejó tomar la foto con unos arreglos de flores, junto a él, una pequeña en kimono que sujetaba más flores, tímidamente sonreía; era su prima Hinata.

_No puede ser…estoy…recordando a toda mi familia…a los que fueron mi familia… _

A fuera del pequeño cuarto Naruto se había acercado a tocar la puerta. Neji se quedó paralizado un momento y volvió a guardar rápidamente la caja de madera, y justo después de colocarla en su lugar un súbito dolor en su frente lo hizo desfallecer por unos minutos.

-¿Neji?-Naruto volvió a tocar la puerta-Neji…ya es hora de ir a cenar.

El chico de largos cabellos abrió la puerta y salió, de nuevo se había olvidado de sí mismo. Sin embargo su mirada se torno triste, Naruto observó un momento al muchacho y lo abrazó. Neji se abrazó a Naruto, se sentía tan abatido internamente y no sabía por qué, estaba preocupado.

-¿Te paso algo Neji?

Neji negó con la cabeza y siguió abrazado a Naruto, estaba preocupado pero no sabía por qué con exactitud. Naruto lo llevó a su habitación y trató de serenar a Neji mientras tomaba su mano, que estaba muy fría.

-Naruto…-dijo el chico mientras se acostaba sobre el futón.

-¿si, Neji?

Neji le hizo señas a Naruto, con su mano para que se acostara junto a él. Un poco sonrrojado, el rubio se quedo un momento acostado junto a Neji, mientras sus ojos azules se quedaron viendo los tristes ojos de Neji.

-Te pasa algo…lo presiento, Neji…es un problema que no te puedas comunicar muy bien conmigo…pero si estas triste, me quedaré contigo esta noche.

Neji ligeramente sonrió y apretó un poco la mano de Naruto, no quería que lo dejara solo, no esa noche.

La mañana del domingo era un día agitado para los integrantes del** UBNA**. En el helipuerto, Sasuke y Sakura esperaban la llegada de Hinata, quien llego unos minutos despúes, seguía con la mirada apagada del día anterior y vestía un atuendo sencillo, que evitaría la falta de movilidad.

-Este es el localizador-dijo Sakura entregándole una pequeña pantalla portátil-…recuerda que sólo queremos que te encargues de Neji, esta pantalla también te será útil para comunicarte con nosotros.

-Estoy… lista.

Hinata subió al helicóptero que la llevaría a Yuza y Sakura sonrió. A su lado, Sasuke se volvió hacia la pelirosada.

-Has logrado condicionarla para el enfrentamiento, excelente trabajo Sakura.

- Espero que se logre el objetivo esta vez, fue decepcionante la participación del EE.

-Pero ahora es fuego contra fuego, tendremos resultados mucho más favorecedores.

-No hay por qué dudarlo.

Casa de huéspedes Minako, Yuza.

Lee se había levantado temprano, y se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes cuando vio a Naruto salir de una habitación, se estiraba y bostezaba mientras recibió unas palmadas en su espalda por parte de Lee.

-¡Ohayo, Naruto!

-Ohayo Lee…oye…¿ya se levantó Tenten?

-No, sigue en su habitación, pero no ha de tardar en despertar.

-si, no ha de tardar…

-oye Naruto…

-dime…

-¿te sirvió ver las fotos?

-si…me ayudó a recordar muchas cosas, tantas que ya ni siquiera se me cruzaban por la cabeza…aunque aún tengo un gran vacío…

-bueno, al menos recuperaste un poco más de lo que viviste aquí.

-es verdad, gracias Lee.

Lee se dirigió al baño y Naruto bajó las escaleras. Naruto ciertamente había recuperado una buena cantidad de recuerdos, pero en verdad sentía que le faltaban muchos más.

_Definitivamente…aún hay algo que me hace falta…tal vez sea el recuerdo más importante…¿será algo relacionado con Neji?...cuando miro a Neji a los ojos…hay algo que no puedo recordar…pero sé que está ahí…_

Arriba, Neji despertaba abriendo los ojos de golpe, hizo crecer las venas alrededor de sus ojos…alguien se acercaba, lo podía ver…pero no lo reconocía…

-¿Naruto?

Neji es encontraba solo en el cuarto, aunque veía a Naruto abajo, a Tenten despertando a tres cuartos de ahí y a Lee que se lavaba la boca. Alguien estaba acercándose…estaba afuera de Minako.

Se dirigió a la puerta y salió de la Casa de huéspedes. Ahí, a unos cuantos pasos de la salida, un fuerte dolor en la frente lo hizo despertar de nuevo.

-¿quién es…la persona que se acerca a mí?

Neji velozmente se alejó de Minako y persiguió la presencia que no dejaba tranquilos sus ojos, era alguien igual a él…porque sintió que también era observado. Dejo de correr cuando llego a un apartado de Yuza, donde se encontraban los terrenos baldíos.

Entre los pocos árboles que estaban a su alrededor, Neji fijo la mirada en ella, Hinata salió lentamente entre los árboles y se planto ante Neji.

-Hina…Hinata-sama-dijo estupefacto el muchacho mientras Hinata asombrada también observaba a Neji.

-Neji…Nii-san…-dijo la chica con un rostro lleno de tristeza.

-Hinata-sama… ¿por qué…estas fuera del **UBNA**?

-…porque he venido a detenerte…

-¿a…detenerme?-dijo un tanto confundido y trato lentamente de acercarse a su prima-…¿de qué está hablando, Hinata-sama?

Cuando se acercó un poco más, Hinata enmarcó de venas sus ojos, Neji se quedó mirando a su prima sin comprender su comportamiento.

-¿Hinata-sama?

-El **UBNA** me ha mandado a capturarte.

Al escuchar lo que salía de los labios de Hinata, Neji miró con desconfianza a su prima y al igual que ella dejó que las venas se marcaran alrededor de su rostro.

-¿Por qué esta de su lado?...sabe que ellos nos dejaron encerrados en sus laboratorios…como si fuéramos animales, para matarnos en experimentos…¿por qué lo hace?

Unas gruesas lágrimas rodearon las mejillas de Hinata, que mostraba una mirada llena de rencor.

-…por venganza…

Neji apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para esquivar el ataque de Hinata, quien comenzó una lluvia de golpes suaves que Neji esquivaba con gran facilidad. En cada golpe que lanzaba, el tercer "brazo" de Hinata apretaba violentamente el vacío, si lograba acertar en el cuerpo de Neji, fácilmente podía reventar los órganos internos de su oponente.

-¿por venganza?-dijo Neji mientras alejaba a Hinata de él con suaves golpes que la aventaban unos metros fuera de su alcance-¿por qué ha de ser venganza?

Hinata empezó una pelea más intensa y liberaba veloces golpes contra Neji, que seguía esquivando con gran facilidad los ataques de su prima.

-¡¿No te bastó con matar a tu propia sangre?!

-¿Qué demonios está diciendo?-dijo Neji mientras volvía a aventar a Hinata, esta vez con más fuerza.-¿a mi propia sangre? ¡Pero si yo nunca volví a tener contacto con otras personas que no fueran científicos y los desgraciados militares!

Hinata volvió con mayor fuerza y logró impactar un golpe sobre Neji, pero el efecto nunca llegó porque los "brazos" de Neji detuvieron al de Hinata. Se separaron y Neji volvió a esquivar los ataques de Hinata.

-No tengo pensado atacarle Hinata-sama

Nuevamente Neji aventó a la chica dejos de él. Mientras que trataba de buscar la forma de detenerla sin lastimarla. Hinata se levantó y velozmente comenzó a lanzar golpes contra Neji.

-¡Pues yo no pienso dejarte libre, no después de ver cómo dejaste a mi padre!

Y furiosamente acercó su tercer "brazo" a la frente de Neji, arrancándole el vendaje y volviendo a abrir la herida, esta vez, sacando el microchip que Gaara había logrado insertarle.

Un grito de dolor por parte de Neji fue lo único que se escucho por todo el territorio baldío.

Neji aventó violentamente a Hinata, haciendo que se golpeara contra una pared. Neji se apartó una buena distancia de ella. El dolor se volvía insoportable, sentía palpitar cada una de las venas de su cuerpo, poco a poco iba acelerando su respiración y empezaba rápidamente a perder sangre, otra vez.

Hinata, un poco débil por la energía que desperdiciaba en cada golpe vació, volvió a levantarse y estaba determinada a vencer a Neji. Neji esquivó de nuevo los ataques de Hinata, haciendo un esfuerzo por no sentir el intenso dolor en su frente.

Inesperadamente, Hinata impactó tres golpes en el vientre, pecho y frente de Neji, quien logró sujetar el tercer "brazo" de Hinata para evitar el mayor daño.

-Yo…nunca le hice nada a Hiashi-sama-dijo Neji, que empezaba a hablar jadeantemente-…yo, me fui de la residencia principal…para irme con mi padre a la residencia norte…Minako…fuera de ello…no puedo recordar nada…¡más que a los miembros del **UBNA** encerrándome en esa fortaleza de acero!

Al ver la pérdida de sangre, Neji decidió que tendría que detener por las malas a Hinata si ella no abría los ojos.

-¿va a creerle más…a estos sujetos que nos separaron de nuestra familia?

Hinata detuvo un momento el ataque…empezaba a volver a tener dudas sobre lo que le habían contado en el laboratorio 13.

-siempre me atacan…ha…cuando no he recuperado fuerzas…ha...Hinata-sama…no voy a permitir que arregle sus dudas mientras aún pueda atacarme.

Rápidamente Neji sujeto con ambas manos la frente de Hinata mientras su tercer y cuarto "brazo" hicieron una presión entre la frente y los ojos de la chica, que gritaba de dolor. Un momento después Neji la soltó y Hinata intentó levantarse…pero ya no podía pelear más.

-No…no puedo… ver nada…y mi "brazo"…mi brazo no está…

- volverás a ver y a usar el tercer "brazo" hasta dentro de unas horas…fue…ha..una lástima…ha…ha…que nuestro reencuentro…fuera de esta manera…

-¿vas…a matarme…?-dijo Hinata mientras se dejaba caer al suelo y unas lágrimas de desesperación resbalaban por su rostro.

-no la voy a matar Hinata-sama…te voy a dar tiempo…ha…para que decidas…a quién creerle en realidad…porque…ha…ha…si se enteran...de que no me capturó…ni me aniquiló…ellos serán los que dirán…que ya no les sirves…y te matarán a ti también…si decide…reunirse con alguien que fue…parte de la residencia principal…la esperaré…en Minako…

Y haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie, Neji se alejo velozmente de ahí, hasta llegar a Minako.

Naruto fue el primero en verlo, y preocupado corrió hacia él, mientras Neji cayó medio desmayado entre sus brazos.

-¡Neji!¡Qué fue lo que te paso?!...¡te busqué como loco por toda la casa!...¡¿y esa herida?!

-Na…ru…to…

-¡¿Fueron los militares otra vez?!

Neji cayó desmayado y Naruto lo llevó a lavarle la herida al baño, rápidamente entró, abrió la llave para que la bañera se llenara y metió a Neji, tratando de que reaccionara.

-¿Neji?...por favor abre los ojos…-dijo Naruto casi al borde de las lágrimas, mientras su corazón se aceleraba y la idea de perderlo lo hacía vibrar de terror-…abre los ojos Neji…

Neji abrió tenuemente los ojos, cosa que tranquilizó un poco al rubio, mientras rápidamente lavaba la herida de su frente y su cuerpo con sangre.

-Tranquilo Neji…vas a estar bien…rayos, si ni Tenten ni Lee hubieran salido…

-Naruto…

-Shhhh, guarda silencio, es mejor que no gastes energía.

Naruto ya no podía estar tranquilo, era la tercera vez que veía a Neji agredido, siempre en la frente, cerca de esa extraña marca en su frente; estaba decidido, no iba a volver a dejar solo a Neji.

Antes de sacar a Neji del agua, Naruto por primera vez abrió el compartimiento del baño, donde se sorprendió al encontrar ropa tradicional, que parecía carísima y finamente trabajada, encontró una especie de pantalones y una camisa tipo yukata, y ayudó a Neji a vestirse.

Naruto volvió a vendar cuidadosamente la frente de Neji, quien por suerte ya se encontraba consciente. Ninguno de los dos habló, Naruto seguía preocupado porque por su descuido habían vuelto a "cazar" a Neji. Neji estaba completamente despierto, pero no podía reconocer por completo al chico de ojos azules y cabellos dorados que lo estaba ayudando.

-Ya esta listo, otra vez el vendaje en tu frente…

Naruto no pudo seguir hablando, no se había dado cuenta de cómo lucía Neji en el traje que había sacado del baño, lucía elegante y hermoso…y Naruto trató de ocultar el leve rubor de sus mejillas.

-Te…te vez increíble…Neji…espera a que te vean los demás…pareces un príncipe de la era Meiji…

Neji no dijo nada…seguía buscando algo que lo hiciera recordar quién era el chico que tenía enfrente…estaba seguro que lo había conocido…lo había visto…era muy familiar para él…lo era de verdad…

-Neji, te prometo que nunca más te dejaré solo…porque eres mi amigo…

Naruto tímidamente tomó la mano de Neji y fue cuando pudo verlo todo…

--Hace 8 años, en Yuza--

Neji observaba desde su ventana el gran patio de Minako, donde los grandes árboles de cerezo llenaban el jardín de un dulce aroma.

-Papá…

-¿pasa algo hijo?

-¿podría…salir un momento?

-ya sabes que puedes salir…pero recuerda que siempre por el camino donde no hay gente…¿quieres ir al mar?

-¡Si padre!

-Hiashi tenía razón…esta bien, vete con cuidado y regresa pronto.

-Así lo haré papá.

Unos momentos después, Neji se encontraba solo, jugando en la arena y levantando un poco sus pantalones de su traje tradicional, sintiendo el agua de mar cubrir sus blancos pies, estaba tan distraído que nunca notó la presencia de un pequeño chico rubio de ojos tan azules como el mar. Al verlo Neji se quedó sin palabras y se había paralizado, tenía los ojos clavados en él.

-¡Hola!...que ojos tan hermosos tienes…parecen dos ópalos blancos-dijo el pequeño rubio, que felizmente le sonrió.

Neji sintió su rostro cálido y bajo la mirada para esconder el rubor de sus blancas mejillas.

-Etto gracias…tu también tienes unos ojos muy bellos…nunca había visto unos ojos azules tan intensos como los tuyos.

Neji se sorprendió de sus propias palabras y volvió a esconder el rostro, más ruborizado que antes.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?

-me llamo Neji Hyuuga…mucho gusto.

-mucho gusto Neji…yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

Ambos chicos se sonrieron, desde ese día Neji no volvió a estar solo en sus vistas al mar. Naruto siempre estaba ahí, a su lado, no se la pasaban sólo jugando, también hablaban, hablaban muchísimo.

Todos los días sin falta, Naruto estaba ahí, nunca le había fallado a Neji y cada vez que podía estar con el chico de cabellos dorados, Neji sentía una gran felicidad. Disfrutaba cada día y cada instante que compartía con el chico de ojos de zafíro.

Habían pasado muchas visitas juntos en el mar cuando Naruto hablo con Neji sobre algunas cosas más importantes para él.

-Oye Neji…-dijo Naruto mientras veía con Neji una puesta de sol, mientras las suave brisa marina despeinaba sus cabellos-…tu…¿tienes amigos?

-No, no tengo…pero creo…que contigo he tenido lo más cercano a una amistad…¿no te parece?

-Neji…

-dime, Naruto…

-¿quieres ser mi amigo?

-Claro que si, yo…te consideré mi amigo desde el primer día que me hablaste.

Neji escondió la mirada, mientras dejaba que una lágrima resbalara por su blanco rostro, sin embargo lo levantó para seguir hablando con el pequeño rubio.

-Naruto…si no hubiera sido por ti…yo…hubiera seguido…completamente solo…estoy…estoy muy agradecido de tenerte a mi lado.

Naruto se ruborizó un poco al escuchar las palabras de Neji, pero sin dejar de sonreírle tomo la blanca mano de su amigo.

-yo…también estoy muy contento de haberte conocido Neji, te prometo que nunca más te dejaré solo…porque eres mi amigo…

Emocionado, Neji tomó a Naruto entre sus brazos y lo abrazo feliz, porque era su tesoro más grande: su primer y único amigo en toda la ciudad.

--

Los ojos de Neji enternecidos miraban Naruto…al único chico que le había ofrecido su amistad cuando estaba completamente solo.

-Naruto…eres tu…Naruto…

Naruto se sorprendió de la reacción de Neji, estaba completamente embelesado mirándolo a los ojos, y sus mejillas se habían ruborizado.

-Neji…estas…

-Naruto…soy yo…Neji Hyuuga…

Al escuchar el nombre completo, Naruto se quedo completamente callado. Y sus ojos mostraron unas intensas ganas de llorar. Una parte del vació en su memoria se había llenado, y estaba feliz de recordar al chico que tenía frente a él…

Neji no aguanto más y se abrazó con sentimiento sobre Naruto, quien emocionado abrazó a Neji, dejando que una lágrima mojara el bello traje de su amigo.

-¡Hola!¡Chicos ya llegamos!-anuncio Tenten, que al entrar se quedó mirando sorprendida.-¿Naruto…estas bien?...

-Tenten…-dijo el rubio sin separarse de Neji-…he recordado…una parte más de mis reuerdos de Yuza…

-¿qué fue lo que recordaste Naruto?-preguntó ansiosa la chica.

-recuerdo…a Neji…

Fin del episodio **3:** **Sonderaktion**

**Notas: **bien, no se crean…aún falta bastantito de lo que Naruto debe recordar sobre Neji, esto es algo así como 1/3 de lo que se avecina, de todas formas espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sigo esforzándome XD. Nos veremos y gracias por leer mi fic.


	4. Blutrot 1

Este…hola! Este es mi primer fanfic extenso y pues bueno, es de una de mis parejas favoritas de Naruto, un NejiNaru… espero sinceramente sea de su agrado, la primera vez que intento escribir un fanfic de varios capítulos, en esta ocasión, los personajes de Naruto en una trama parecida a Elfen Lied.

ADVERTENCIA: este fanfic es yaoi, si no gustas entonces de preferencia sal de aquí, si te gusta el yaoi y shounen ai, te doy la bienvenida a mi fic n n.

**Naruto** es obra del gran **Masashi Kishimoto** (¡¡salve oh gran maestro!!) todos los personajes son completamente suyos, esta historia fue hecha sólo por diversión, hecho por una fan.

**Ephemerer Traum **

**4: Blutrot**

(Rojo sangre)

Casa de huéspedes Minako, Yuza.

Tenten discretamente se encargó de hacer que Lee se retirara antes de llegar a donde estaban Neji y Naruto, con el pretexto de que había olvidado comprar leche.

-¡No te preocupes Tenten, enseguida regresaré!-fueron las últimas palabras del chico de grandes cejas, antes de salir de Minako.

Tenten ni siquiera volteó a verlo, estaba como ida, simplemente viendo a Naruto abrazando a Neji, quien por cierto tenía una ropa poco común. Pero más que nada se quedo viendo el rostro de Naruto…estaba tan sereno, hasta parecía que de nuevo estaba feliz….feliz de verdad.

-Neji…eres tú, Neji…-dijo el rubio mientras levantaba el rostro para volver a ver los hermosos ojos blancos de su amigo-…te acordaste de mí…

-Y tú te acordaste de mí también…Naruto-dijo Neji sin soltarlo-…eras aquel niño rubio de la playa…mi primer amigo…

Naruto se ruborizo un poco al igual que Neji, ambos había recordado aquella tierna remembranza del día que se conocieron, embelesados se miraron a los ojos con el rubor en sus mejillas, pero también se sonrieron.

Estaban bastante contentos…pero también tenían en cuenta…que les faltaba recordar más sobre su pasado.

La chica simplemente se había puesto roja como un tomate radioactivo, se sentía algo incómoda por andar viendo la escena que tenía frente a ella, sin embargo no se podía mover, a pesar de ello tenía muchísima curiosidad, curiosidad por saber de dónde y cómo fue que se conocían los muchachos.

Pero más que nada, Tenten quería saber la razón por la cual Neji había logrado hacer sonreír de nuevo a Naruto, porque hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía con tanta sinceridad, en sus ojos azules se sublimaba una delicada aura de auténtica felicidad, casi podía sentir…que estaba viendo a Neji a los ojos…con amor.

-…es…amor…

Los muchachos se sorprendieron al escuchar salir esas palabras de la chica, y aún abrazados viraron la cabeza para verla; la castaña no podía ponerse más roja.

-¡Ah!¡Que alegría que se recuerden mutuamente!…etto…oh Neji, te vez muy apuesto con esa ropa…¿era tuya Naruto?-la chica ya no sabía qué hacer ante la situación que se había echado encima y dejo salir una pequeña risa nerviosa.

-Tranquila Tenten…-dijo Naruto soltándose delicadamente de los brazos de Neji-…está bien, me había emocionado mucho…por verlo de nuevo.

El rubio dejo que un leve sonrojo tomara sus mejillas, sonrió a su amiga y también a Neji, quién después del abrazo tomó la mano de Naruto.

-Naruto…-dijo el muchacho de ojos blancos a la chica-…fue mi único amigo cuando yo era pequeño…cuando yo estuve solo…él fue mi refugio de la soledad…-dedicó una tierna mirada al rubio y se volvió de nuevo hacia Tenten-…sin embargo mi memoria aún falla mucho…me faltan muchos recuerdos…pero me siento contento por recordarlo a él…

La chica se serenó mucho al poder escuchar a Neji y a Naruto. También ella se sentía contenta, sabía que Naruto desde pequeño había sido muy noble con los demás, a pesar de ser tan rechazado cuando era un niño. Miró de nuevo a los muchachos, en verdad parecía una bella escena, hasta le parecía que eran dos niños pequeños…que se tomaban de la mano para hacer una promesa de amistad.

-Bueno, ahora sí creo que los presentaré…Neji, ella es Tenten…Tenten, él es Neji…Neji Hyuuga-finalizó el rubio, con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Hyuuga?!-dijo la chica casi en un grito.

-¿tiene eso algo de malo?-preguntó Neji, que la miró extrañado.

-¡pero si…los dueños de Minako…se apellidan Hyuuga!

Neji mantenía la mirada serena, no sabía por qué tantas alteraciones por parte de la chica.

-Los dueños de Minako, habían encargado la Casa a mi madre…aunque nunca supe quién era el dueño.

-Mi padre era el dueño…esta era mi herencia…este es mi hogar…

Naruto se quedó observando a los dos sin saber qué decir, casi como estaba su amiga hace unos momentos.

-Mi familia, casi no confiaba en los extraños…pero mi padre fue más flexible…

*Hace 9 años, en Yuza*****

Neji observaba contento su nuevo hogar, y feliz revisaba habitación por habitación, buscando la que tuviera la mejor vista al mar y al jardín de cerezos. Detrás de él Hiashi y Hizashi observaban la residencia del norte, Minako.

-la última vez que vine aquí…fue cuando nació Hinata-observó el mayor-…el jardín con el gran cerezo, es lo más bello de esta casa.

-hermano, pienso que tal vez debería, cuando fuera necesario, volver este lugar en una casa de huéspedes…

-¿estás diciendo que dejarías entrar a los humanos normales?-le contestó un poco molesto-…Hizashi…

-Hiashi…sería mejor…que si llegara a pasar algo, alguien cuidara de aquí…¿no lo crees?...una casa habitada se conserva mejor que una vacía…

-pero podrían delatarnos…

-hermano…me gustaría encargársela, a los dueños de Sun-Nao…a la artesana de abanicos…me parece una persona tranquila y respetuosa…

-Tenemos una buena relación con los del Sun-Nao, le pagaremos bien para que cuide de aquí cuando se ausenten…al Sun-Nao…como quieras, pero nunca dejes que te vean a los ojos ni a Ne…

-No te tienes que preocuparte tanto Hiashi-lo interrumpió su hermano-…sabes que no dejaría que nos descubrieran…

Hizashi trato de serenar a su hermano mientras daba unas cuantas palmadas a su hombro, y a lo lejos vió a Neji, tratando de subir al gran árbol de Sakura. Hiashi llamó a Neji y el niño corrió hacia sus mayores.

-Neji, dentro de un rato vamos a salir…iremos a Sun-Nao…cuando sea necesario que se vayan de aquí, la señora que atiende estará al pendiente de esta casa, recuerda que será tuya…y este será siempre tu hogar…

-¿mi hogar, Hiashi-sama?

-tu hogar…ahora ve con tu padre y tápate el rostro…

-Si…y gracias Hiashi-sama.

***********************************

-Tenten…¿entonces Neji es el dueño de este lugar?-preguntaba Naruto-…y eso significa…bueno, Tenten tiene su casa, pero los que no tenemos…¿tenemos que irnos de..

-¡Claro que no!-dijo bruscamente el chico de blancos ojos-¡no Naruto, nunca los correría de Minako!..y Tenten…yo creo que tú y tu madre han hecho un gran trabajo al cuidar de Minako, te estoy muy agradecido…-concluyo el muchacho haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Oh no te preocupes…-dijo la chica un poco avergonzada y haciendo una reverencia también-…le habían pagado a mi madre para que cuidara de este lugar y al menos ya sé que al fin puedo dejar esta casa porque su dueño esta aquí nuevamente.

Naruto escuchaba la conversación un poco confundido pero no dijo nada, incluso salió un momento para ver si Lee pronto llegaría ahí. Tenten se alejó de ellos, había observado a Neji, que miraba hacia la salida, donde estaba Naruto, no quería parecer una entrometida y discretamente se fue a la cocina.

Neji se dirigió a hacia Naruto, hacia unas 2 horas que había regresado del combate con Hinata y se encontraba muy débil por la pérdida de sangre y por la delicada herida en su frente, que seguía sin curarse por completo. Su cuerpo estaba débil pero su fuerza había resurgido por él, gracias a él…el joven rubio que tenía frente a él.

Naruto se volvió y miro de nuevo a Neji, lo vio de nuevo a los ojos, a esos ojos que siempre le parecieron tan hermosos…y sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al mirar la venda, que mostraba una manchas pequeñas de la sangre que retenía, el rubio entristeció, se sentía muy torpe e inútil por no haber evitado que Neji fuera lastimado nuevamente. Neji, preocupado, se dirigió a Naruto y puso sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio.

-…¿Naruto? ¿te pasa algo?...

El rubio bajo la mirada y Neji trató de mirarlo al rostro.

-Neji…perdóname…me siento…tan inútil por no haberte ayudado, no sé qué es lo que querían de ti esos sujetos, esos…militares…pero no he podido evitar que te hagan daño…

-Naruto…hace muy poco que hemos vuelto a reconocernos, no tienes que sentirte mal por lo que haya pasado conmigo, ni yo mismo recuerdo bien qué ha sido de mi vida…no puedo recordar muchas cosas aún…

-Yo también tengo muchos recuerdos bloqueados todavía…pero aún así…

-No tienes la culpa de nada…además estoy muy feliz por volver a recordarte…¿por qué te afliges tanto?

-Porque aunque no te reconocí de inicio…sentí que yo…debía protegerte.

Neji escucho las palabras de Naruto y abrazo al muchacho de cabellos dorados contra su pecho, en verdad Naruto era muy noble…pero Neji se sentía extrañado…¿por qué lo había olvidado? ¿Por qué había olvidado a Naruto por tanto tiempo? ¿por qué bloqueo a su único y más valioso amigo?

-Neji…-dijo el rubio mientras volvía a abrazarse al cuerpo de su amigo-…perdóname por haberte olvidado tanto tiempo…

-no te preocupes Naruto…además yo también te olvide mucho tiempo…y no sé porque paso eso…

-¿por qué nos paso esto, Neji?...tu y yo…hemos olvidado tantas cosas…tantos recuerdos valiosos…¿por qué?...¿por qué a ti y a mí?...

-no lo sé…o tal vez lo he olvidado…

Ambos muchachos guardaron silencio y cerraron lentamente los ojos mientras dejaban salir un suspiro. Dentro de Minako, dejaron que una extraña tranquilidad los serenara por unos momentos. Neji abrazó con fuerza a Naruto, acariciando los dorados cabellos del chico, sintiendo su suave piel, aspirando su aroma, y escuchando los latidos de su corazón, muy cercano al suyo; y con mucho cuidado acerco los labios a su rostro, depositando un tierno beso en uno de los ojos cerrados del rubio.

Al sentir los suaves labios de Neji besándolo, Naruto abrió los ojos y escondió un poco su rostro, que estaba completamente ruborizado. Neji también abrió los ojos y se sonrojo un poco pero busco hacer contacto con la mirada azul de su amigo, al que tímidamente le sonrió.

-…te extrañé tanto Naruto…eras y eres muy valioso para mí…así que yo…te lo quise demostrar…discúlpame si te he incomodado…

-No Neji…no me incomodó, es sólo que…no me lo esperaba…

Se miraron a los ojos y rieron tenuemente al mismo tiempo que soltaron los brazos, se sentaron en las escaleras de la entrada y dejaron que el tenue viento que soplaba moviera sus cabellos. Un momento, juntos, en silencio, sentados en las escaleras de la entrada de la gran residencia norte, Minako.

En las afueras de Yuza.

Hinata se encontraba dormitando, deseando que pronto pasara el efecto del único ataque doloroso que había recibido por parte de su primo. Esperando a ver de nuevo y a que su tercer "brazo" surgiera nuevamente.

_Neji…mi Nii-san…nunca quiso atacarme realmente…¿verdad?...el UBNA me mintió…siempre nos han mentido a todos…mi padre…mi tío…mi Nii-san y yo…sólo hemos sido víctimas de ellos…pero no hay duda de que el que más sufrió…fue Neji…_

Pensaba sobre ello la chica cuando el localizador del UBNA había empezado a sonar. Hinata se levantó y a tientas empezó a buscar el aparato, el cual había salido volando, cuando Neji la lanzaba para alejarla durante el combate.

Finalmente encontró el localizador y al azar oprimió uno de los botones.

-¿Hinata? ¡Hinata responde! Aquí Sakura Haruno del UBNA ¿puedes oírme? Registramos el encuentro desde hace casi 3 horas...¿te ha vencido o lograste capturarlo?...¿o incluso lo matast…

Hinata azotó un pedrusco sobre el aparato, rompiéndolo por completo, estaba enfadada, no quería volver a saber del UBNA.

"_si se enteran de que no me capturó ni me aniquiló, ellos serán los que dirán que ya no les sirves y te matarán a ti también, si decide reunirse con alguien que fue parte de la residencia principal, la esperaré en Minako" _

_Neji dijo la verdad…ellos ahora vendrán por mi…será mejor…que vaya a la residencia norte, que regrese con alguien que es mi familia…_

Unos momentos después, el tercer "brazo" y el sentido de la vista volvieron, y Hinata se levantó, observando el terreno donde había peleado contra su primo, rápidamente tomó uno de sus brazos y se hizo una herida, dejando que la sangre brotara, y con ayuda de su "brazo" esparció la sangre por donde había peleado, arrancó unas partes de su ropa, manchándolas de sangre y dejándolas tiradas sobre el suelo, encontró a unos cuantos metros el cadáver de un gran perro y despedazó las vísceras, limpiándolas de la sangre del animal y mezclándole la propia para esparcirlas junto a la ropa, por último, enterró los restos del animal.

Ahora parecía que había tenido una pelea tremenda contra su primo y tal vez el UBNA creería incluso, que ella había muerto.

Tal vez esto lograría distraer al UBNA, para darle tiempo, ya que de todas formas, el objetivo para el UBNA es la captura del _prodigio._

Hinata volteó a ver su trabajo y se puso en marcha para encontrar la residencia norte; Minako.

Laboratorios y Centro de pruebas científicas **UBNA. **

Sakura caminaba por las plateadas paredes del Pasillo Principal, hasta entrar al laboratorio 15, donde Sasuke la esperaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Perdí la comunicación…tal vez fue Neji el que la interrumpió, es demasiado fuerte, recuerda que incluso cuando lo sometían a experimentos triple A, con todas las heridas que tenía seguía de pie, atacando con fuerza y destruyendo todo en mil pedazos…

-…¿acaso crees que ya mató a Hinata?

-…lo más seguro…en el último rastreo del localizador, Hinata y Neji se encontraban en las afueras de Yuza…

-En el rastreo ¿lograron hacer contacto con el microchip que Neji tiene incrustado?

-No, sólo con el localizador que tenía Hinata…será mejor ir para allá…

De repente se abrieron las compuertas del laboratorio e Ino entro corriendo hacia Sakura y Sasuke, con unos documentos bajo el brazo.

-Sasuke, sabemos que Sakura había encontrado a Neji en la Casa de Huéspedes llamada Minako, donde Tenten es la cuidadora, según Gaara parecía que estaba viviendo ahí…

-¿Gaara está ya consciente?-preguntó Sakura un poco sorprendida- pero hace muy poco que fue operado…

-Pues ya estuvo incluso atacando a las enfermeras con el suero, y aprendió muy rápido a controlar las prótesis, aunque debo decir…que él aún puede servir muy bien al UBNA…está dispuesto a hacerse un trasplante…con los ojos blancos.

Sasuke y Sakura observaron a la rubia, se habían hecho trasplantes anteriormente pero eran simples pruebas para investigar las capacidades fisiológicas, nunca habían hecho uno para un tiempo más prolongado, sin embargo había ya un hombre dispuesto a hacerlo: Gaara.

-¿Estás segura de que puede controlar a la perfección las prótesis?-pregunto el pelinegro

-Te lo puedo asegurar, bastante trabajo nos costó inmovilizarlo en la camilla; está amarrado. Sabía que era un soldado muy resistente y fuerte, no podía morir tan fácilmente en ese pequeño encuentro en la playa de Yuza. Además, su fuerza, surge de las enormes ganas que tiene de vengarse.

-…bien, está autorizado el trasplante, aún sirve al UBNA. Estaré en el laboratorio 19, Sakura, ve a echarle un vistazo a Gaara…empezaremos otra misión pronto…

-¿ya tan pronto otra, Sasuke?-pregunto la pelirosada-…pero tenemos que verificar que Neji…

-Neji sigue libre, Sakura…casi lo puedo ver…de todas formas hay que estar preparados…además Minako es su único refugio en la ciudad, no puede esconderse por mucho tiempo…

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y salió del laboratorio 15. Sakura revisó los papeles que Ino traía bajo el brazo.

-Sakura, sabes que Neji estaba en Minako, tú fuiste la que lo descubrió ahí…¿de verdad crees que siga ahí? ¿después de que Gaara llegó a atacarlo ahí mismo?

-Creo que Sasuke tiene razón, fuera de Minako…no tiene a donde ir…y suponiendo que siga ahí, lo más conveniente es que no ataquemos de nuevo Minako.

-Oye…y ¿ya le comentaste a Sasuke que…-la rubia miró a ambos lados y siguió hablando casi en susurros-…que encontraste al _experimental 0_ ?

-No, aún no…se lo comentaré esta noche, antes de que entre al laboratorio 0.

-Será mejor que te apresures…puede que este objetivo también se vuelva a ir…

-no te preocupes, no se irá…

Sakura de despidió con la mano y salió del laboratorio, pasó rápidamente por las compuertas del Pasillo Principal, hasta llegar a su oficina. Se sentó en su escritorio, agotada, y con un poco de melancolía miró uno de los compartimientos del escritorio. Acercó su mano y lo abrió, busco entre los papeles y análisis un libro de genética, su viejo libro de genética. Abrió el libro y se encontró con una fotografía, donde ella posaba entre Sasuke y Naruto, un trío de niños en la fotografía, incluso Sasuke, estaban sonriendo ahí.

-…hace 8 años…cuando estábamos bien…cuando estábamos bien…

De repente entre las hojas encontró, aplastaba, pero con excelente aspecto y bien conservada, una flor de cerezo, la flor del ramito que una vez Naruto le había regalado para despedirse de ella.

Sakura se llenó de melancolía, y se limpió una pequeña lágrima que se asomaba por uno de sus verdes ojos.

-No es un experimental, Ino…se llama Naruto…..hace 8 años…cuando estábamos bien…cuando estábamos…

La chica escondió el rostro entre sus manos y dejo que el llanto se soltara por completo, siempre se había mantenido apacible, casi tan fría como Sasuke, era una científica, pero también no podía deshacerse de lo que podía llegar a sentir, tristeza y vació desde que había llegado al UBNA.

-Itachi…si no te hubiera pasado eso…ahhh…¿por qué siempre pasa algo…una vez que entras al UBNA?...Itachi…si nunca hubieras entrado aquí, ni Sasuke…ni yo…¿no hubiera sido mejor…una vida normal?...

Sakura aseguró la puerta de su oficina, lo más probable, que ella seguiría llorando por un buen rato más, desahogándose en silencio.

Casa de huéspedes Minako, Yuza.

Neji se encontraba descansando a la sombra del gran cerezo, se tocó la venda y no encontró sangre, Naruto le había vuelto a cambiar el vendaje. Neji volteó hacía la puerta que daba al patio, acostado en el pasillo exterior, con un cojín en la cabeza, Naruto dormía, se notaba bastante fatigado desde que había regresado a Yuza, Neji lo observaba a lo lejos, mirando cada detalle de su hermoso ser, y deseando que pronto pudiera abrir los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules de zafiro eran de verdad una delicia para su vista.

Se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a donde estaba durmiendo Naruto, pero ni siquiera había salido de la sombra del gran cerezo cuando Tenten se acercó al rubio, despertándolo y susurrando algo a su oído. La castaña observó y saludó a Neji con la mano y encaminó a Naruto adentro de la casa. Neji se quedó extrañado.

Adentro, Tenten y Naruto se encerraron en una de las habitaciones. La chica puso seguro a la puerta y le hizo una señal al rubio, para que se sentara. Una vez que ella también se sentó, la castaña se apresuró a presentarle a Naruto el anuncio que había estado guardando.

-Han pasado unos cuantos días…Naruto…pero tenemos que hablar respecto a lo que ha estado ocurriendo…desde que llegaste a Yuza.

-¿Desde que llegué?

-Si…el mismo día que trajimos a Neji aquí., a…su casa…

-¿pasa algo, Tenten?

-¿Qué si pasa algo?- dijo la chica, elevando levemente la voz- Naruto…mira esto.

Se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la habitación, donde una gran bolsa ocupaba el lugar. Se acercó a Naruto con la bolsa y sacó también la pequeña lata de gas somnífero con la que había sido atacada. Le mostró el envase del gas y la ropa, su ropa llena de sangre que había olvidado sacar del baño, por preocuparse de las heridas de Neji.

-Naruto…por favor…cuéntamelo todo…cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado desde la noche que entró esto…-dijo tomando el envase del gas-…y dime también cómo te hicieron ese golpe…casi no se nota ahora…pero alguien lo hizo ¿no es así?...¿tal vez militares? Porque el envase tiene camuflaje…

-Bueno…verás Tenten…-empezó a decir el rubio un tanto desconcertado, ni él mismo tenía una idea clara de lo que había estado pasando desde que estaba ahí.

-…antes, por favor…quiero que veas ese papel…

Naruto miró un momento aquel papel doblado y lo abrió. Ahí estaba Neji, frente y perfil, edad, medidas, y una especie de clasificación: _espécimen _sometido a estudios científicos, altamente peligroso para los humanos normales.

Pero lo que más se le clavó en la mente a Naruto fue la mirada que tenía ahí su amigo. Era fría. Era espeluznante. Era atemorizante. Era el rostro del rencor, del odio y del anhelo de matar. Era el rostro de un asesino.

Naruto no sabía que decir, estaba como ido…mirando fijamente aquel papel…hasta llegar a leer la parte final…aquellas simples cuatro letras que se le quedaron largo rato en la mente:

UBNA

En su mente pasó una imagen…era Neji de pequeño, que tenía una mirada feroz y sus ojos estaban enmarcados con venas, mirando enfurecido a un grupo de soldados mientras abrazaba con fuerza a un pequeño rubio...él…quien abría y cerraba los ojos con fuerza mientras se sujetaba fuertemente al cuerpo de su amigo.

"_¡Aléjense de él, ya me quitaron a mi familia…no permitiré que me lo quiten a él…no voy permitir que le hagan más daño!"_

-Naruto…¿estas bien?-dijo la castaña, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos-…estas …llorando…

-…Neji…-dijo Naruto con la mirada vacía, con el azul de sus ojos apagado, mientras por sus mejillas resbalaron un par de lágrimas-…él…

-¿qué pasó Naruto?-dijo su amiga mientras sacaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba el rostro, preocupada-…¿te acordaste tal vez de algo que haya pasado?

-…tengo…un vago recuerdo…de cuando Neji y yo éramos pequeños…él, me protegió…había soldados…muchos…y Neji me protegía con su cuerpo…y yo…ya no recuerdo que fue lo que pasó…

-El UBNA es una organización científico-militar…eso fue lo que te acarreó a hacer memoria…

-…él estaba…protegiéndome…Neji estaba protegiéndome…es un buen muchacho…

-…tranquilo Naruto, ven acá…-dijo mientras abrazaba a su amigo, que lucía bastante deprimido-…sé que Neji tiene buenos sentimientos, se ve que te quiere mucho…y tu también lo quieres…lo que me gustaría saber es ¿por qué lo están persiguiendo?...

-fue...en un enfrentamiento con los militares…uno de ellos me hizo este golpe…y a Neji volvieron a lastimarlo…en la herida que tiene en la frente…en esa extraña marca…ya han sido tres veces que lo he visto herido de ahí…

-...esto es tan extraño…aunque sinceramente me da miedo hablar de esto a la policía, igual estén involucrados en esta organización…este anuncio está pegado casi por todo Yuza.

-…por favor Tenten…-dijo Naruto mirando a los ojos a Tenten, con su profundos ojos azules y la mirada de preocupación a flote -…por favor Tenten, Neji es muy noble…y yo…¡ quiero protegerlo como me sea posible!

No dijo nada más y apoyándose en el hombro de Tenten, volvió a dejar que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro, en silencio, mientras Tenten, melancólica y enternecida por los sentimientos del rubio, abrazaba a su amigo, mientras intentaba evitar el llanto…pero fue en vano. Podía notar que Naruto había sufrido mucho, antes de irse de Yuza.

Finalmente después de un largo rato Tenten se limpió las lágrimas y también limpió las del rubio, a quien le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

-Está bien, Naruto, está bien…empezaremos por no dejar entrar a más huéspedes aquí, con Lee se completa Minako, Neji no saldrá hasta que logremos averiguar más cosas al respecto y empezaremos a cerrar la puerta principal, aunque sea de día…ya veremos qué más podemos hacer…

-Muchas gracias Tenten…-dijo Naruto, sonriendo a su amiga, agradecido.

Se levantaron y Tenten volvió a abrir la puerta de la habitación, mientras cargaba la bolsa con ropa.

-Creo…que será mejor que tire esto a la basura…ya te han visto con esta ropa y a Neji también…aunque antes le voy a enjuagar esta sangre…

-¿quieres que te ayude, Tenten?

-no, está bien… ¿por qué mejor no pasas más tiempo con Neji?...parece que quería estar contigo antes de que yo te despertara…

-¿tu crees?

-Vamos…ve con él…

-…gracias Tenten…

La chica sonrió y se dirigió al cuarto de lavado, mientras Lee acababa de llegar, agotado, le dio el envase de leche a Tenten y la chica le empezó a dar algunas sugerencias para arreglar mejor su nueva habitación, una distracción para que Naruto pudiera estar a solas con Neji, sin miradas curiosas encima de ellos.

Naruto llegó al patio, y empezó a buscar a Neji, estaba ahí, sentado en el gran cerezo, el rubio cruzó el patio, hasta llegar con Neji, quien al verlo se levantó y preocupado observó a Naruto; tenía los ojos rojos e inflamados.

-¿te encuentras bien, Naruto?-dijo Neji mientras tomaba el rostro de su amigo entre las manos-…tus ojos están rojos…

-lo siento Neji, no te preocupes…no es nada…-dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba y se apoyaba en el tronco del árbol-…es solo el cansancio…

-vamos Naruto….-dijo su amigo mientras se sentaba a su lado-…puedes decírmelo…¿estabas…llorando?...

El rubio escondió un poco la cara, avergonzado, no sabía mentir muy bien que digamos.

-…si…estaba…

-¿por qué?...¿ha pasado algo malo?

Naruto miro a Neji a los ojos, se miraron por un momento, los ojos blancos con brillo de ópalo en los ojos azul zafiro del joven rubio. Dentro de los ojos de Naruto había un rastro de tristeza, Neji podía verlo, podía sentirlo…

- Naruto… ¿estuviste llorando por mi culpa?

El chico de cabellos dorados se quedó mirando con sorpresa a Neji, quien lucía preocupado, muy preocupado.

-no te preocupes Neji, yo…simplemente…quiero protegerte…quiero ser capaz de protegerte, no quiero que alguien te vuelva a lastimar de nuevo…

-Naruto…

-te juro que yo te protegeré…de ahora en adelante no permitiré que te vuelvan a herir…primero que pasen sobre mi frío cadáver…yo te protegeré…Neji…te protegeré…como una vez lo hiciste conmigo…

Neji abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, mientras el rubio también se quedó sorprendido por ver la reacción de Neji.

-Neji…yo tengo un recuerdo…de cuando tu y yo éramos pequeños…y había un grupo de soldados que nos rodeaban…recuerdo que tú me abrazabas para protegerme de ellos, me estabas protegiendo…puede que sea un recuerdo algo confuso, pero tengo la fuerte corazonada de que fue verdad…..¿Neji?...

-…Naruto yo…creo que no puedo recordar eso…tal vez pronto pueda recuperar memorias…al igual que tu…ahhh Naruto, por favor ya no te preocupes por mí, no quiero que resultes herido tu también, si algo llegara a pasarte…

-tranquilo Neji, nos protegeremos mutuamente…-dijo el rubio, mientras tomaba la mano de su amigo-¿sabes?...estoy…estoy muy feliz de volver a estar junto a ti…

Neji sonrió tenuemente y abrazó a Naruto, mientras se recargaban en el tronco del cerezo y dejaban que algunos pétalos de las flores se amontonaran en sus ropas y cabellos.

-…también estoy muy feliz…estoy más que feliz de volver a estar junto a ti, Naruto…

-…Neji…

-…yo…¡quiero estar junto a ti!...

El muchacho de largos cabellos se aferró al cuerpo de Naruto mientras éste empezaba a ruborizarse, sin embargo se tranquilizó en los brazos de Neji, era un sentimiento agradable, se sentía protegido…se sentía sereno…se sentía amado…

A lo lejos, Tenten observaba completamente embelesada la escena, mientras de tras de ella, Lee se había puesto como un tomate radioactivo, la chica ya no pudo evitar que Lee viera a los muchachos, sin embargo se encargó de que fuera sólo entre ellos.

-¡Te…Tenten…!

-shhhhhh…es obvio que se quieren mutuamente…eran amigos desde pequeños y las amistades así duran mucho tiempo, a veces para siempre…pero también se nota que han sufrido mucho…quisiera saber por qué…

Lee observó a su amiga que lucía bastante tristona…

-Tenten…no te preocupes, al menos Naruto ya está recuperando recuerdos…y tú me has dicho que este muchacho, Neji, también ha recordado quién es y que Minako es su hogar…poco a poco ambos recuerdan su pasado…tranquila, poco a poco se resolverá este asunto…

La chica dejo salir un suspiro e intentó animarse un poco, pero su mirada estaba un poco apagada.

-eso espero Lee…porque hace 8 años que no se ha resuelto…hace 8 años…cuando Naruto estaba bien…

Lee intentó animar a su amiga y puso una mano sobre su hombro, Tenten sabía que Lee también ayudaría a Naruto sobre lo que pasara en Yuza, en la gran casa de huéspedes Minako.

La noche cayó y en el gran jardín se podía ver la luna, que apenas estaba en cuarto creciente y sin embargo se veía preciosa, sentados en la puerta que daba al patio, Tenten servía té a Neji mientras Lee ponía un ungüento herbal alrededor del ojo de Naruto, donde Gaara le había dado el golpe, en el enfrentamiento de la playa.

Tanto Neji como Naruto estaban aseados y curados de sus golpes y heridas, Tenten y Lee se había encargado de que al menos los muchachos empezaran verdaderamente a recuperarse.

-Naruto, Lee ya esta informado de lo que les ha pasado desde que están aquí en Yuza, a ti y a Neji…-dijo casi en susurros la castaña al rubio-…también va a ayudarnos a averiguar sobre el UBNA…y sobre por qué están tras Neji…

-Muchas gracias Tenten…Lee…pero espero que no se involucren mucho en esto, pienso que realmente estos sujetos son capaces de lastimarlos y no me gustaría que les llegara a pasar algo peor por tratar de ayudarnos…

-tranquilo amigo…-dijo Lee también hablando en voz baja-…seremos cuidadosos, lo que importa ahora es que tanto tu como Neji se cuiden estas heridas, además últimamente te vez muy enfermizo Naruto…han pasado 8 años…pero yo recuerdo que siempre estaban muy fuerte y saludable…y espero poder verte de nuevo así…

-gracias…a los dos…-dijo Naruto y sonrió a sus amigos, mientras volteó a ver a Neji, que estaba sentado en la hierba, en el patio, mientras tocaba su frente donde había una venda nueva -…les prometo que vamos a estar bien dattebayo!

Tenten y Lee sonrieron mientras Naruto se acercaba a donde estaba Neji y ambos se sentaron en la hierba mientras tomaban el té que la chica había preparado. Tenten los miraba enternecida, mientras lentamente comía un poco de takoyaki y Lee también los observaba mientras discretamente sacó de su bolsillo una cámara, tomando una foto de los chicos y de su amiga.

-jeje…a veces…es alegre poder volver a recordar las cosas buenas que pasan- dijo el chico de grandes cejas a su amiga- …espero que no les moleste la foto…

-creo que está bien, fue por las fotos…que Naruto empezó a recordar…sin embargo… espero que pronto encontremos información sobre el UBNA, quisiera saber…que fue lo que les hicieron.

-…ya no quieres verlos sufrir…¿verdad, amiga?...

-no…no se lo merecen…ambos son…tan puros…..

- no te preocupes Tenten…lo averiguaremos, pero lo que importa ahora es ver a Naruto y a Neji sanos…

-tienes razón…

Sonrieron y Lee preparó la cámara para tomar otra foto a Naruto y a Neji, mientras éste abrazaba a Naruto con uno de sus brazos. La chica los observaba a todos, mientras esperaba que de verdad no pasara nada malo dentro de Minako mientras ellos estaban vulnerables.

Entrada la noche todos los huéspedes de Minako se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras se daban las buenas noches y cerraban sus cuartos. Neji entro a su habitación, la habitación donde Naruto lo había instalado, y observó que se trataba de la misma habitación que él, cuando era pequeño, había escogido; las dos grandes ventanas, una que daba al jardín del cerezo y la otra para ver el mar…y con las dos se colaba la luz de la luna, que iluminaba el futón y casi todo el suelo del cuarto.

Neji se acostó suspirando y tratando de serenarse. Era verdad que el UBNA estaba tras él de forma decidida, los ataques que había recibido continuamente y la promesa de Sasuke.

"_Escucha…_**_Neji_**_…si decides salir de aquí, no descansaremos hasta encontrarte…porque tú…eres la razón principal del _**_UBNA_**_, los demás no importan tanto como tu...quédate...y podrás vivir…o sal de aquí...y morirás…"_

_Fue cuando yo salí del UBNA..pero también pude escuchar que me dijo…" Entonces…no descansaré hasta que estés muerto…Neji…ten por seguro que morirás…"…de verdad no me van a dejar libre, antes no me importaba incluso largarme del UBNA y que hicieran un escándalo lleno de sangre hasta dar conmigo…pero ahora he encontrado a personas que están cuidando de mí, y esta vez he encontrado al fin…a la persona más importante para mí, a la primera persona que me acepto tal y como era…sin tener miedo de mí al verme a los ojos…Naruto…no quiero que el UBNA lo dañe…no los perdonaría nunca, no me lo perdonaría a mí mismo si algo llegase a pasarle…Naruto es muy especial para mí…no quiero que el UBNA lo vuelva a tocar…_

El muchacho se levantó del futón y, suspirando entre tantas preocupaciones en su mente, acomodó sus brazos en el borde de la ventana que daba al mar, lo observó sereno, el sonido de las olas era tenue pero tenía presencia, el viento ligero de la noche hacía caer las flores de Sakura, los tonos azules de la noche estaban ahí, en conjunto con lo blanco de la luna y las estrellas…tan preciosas, Neji sabía que Yuza era hermosa, y sabía que para él, Yuza era aún más hermosa porque…cuando era pequeño compartió este bello paisaje con un hermoso niño rubio de ojos azul rey.

Para Neji, Yuza resultaba verdaderamente hermosa…porque fue ahí donde conoció a Naruto.

Neji dejó escapar un suspiro mientras cerraba un momento los ojos, pero los abrió de golpe, enmarcándolos con las venas que los rodeaban y la vio. Sonrió ligeramente para sí mismo y, cuidando de no hacer ruido y despertar a los demás, bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta principal de la gran residencia norte.

-Hinata-sama…

La chica respiraba un tanto agitada por el cansancio y ligeramente sonrojada miró a los ojos a su primo.

-Neji Nii-san…yo…yo…lo siento tanto…-dijo mientras dejaba caer unas lágrimas e inclinaba un poco la cabeza, avergonzada-… debí confiar más en ti, que eres mi familia…¿podrás…podrás…

-No hace falta que se disculpe, Hinata-sama…tanto tiempo encerrada sin saber qué es lo que está pasando…es comprensible que lograran manipular sus recuerdos…olvide todo lo que pasó… ¿qué le parece si empezamos de nuevo?...

-Neji Nii-san…

-Bienvenida a Minako, Hinata-sama…

Al día siguiente Naruto despertó demasiado temprano, finalmente era lunes y tenía su primera clase, pero la pereza se apoderó de su cuerpo y decidió dormir unos 15 minutos más, estaba de verdad cansado de todo lo que había acontecido desde su llegada a Yuza.

Volteó su cuerpo del otro lado para abrazar la almohada pero se ruborizó al sentir la suave piel de Neji, quién se despertó también ruborizado al sentir la piel de Naruto. Los dos se levantaron de un salto.

-¡¿Ne…Neji?!Perdón…no sabía que estabas aquí…-dijo torpemente el rubio mientras trataba inútilmente de ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

-¡No! ¡No te disculpes, Naruto!...lo siento…no creí que te molestara tanto que viniera a dormir a tu cuarto…per…perdón…-Neji también intentaba torpemente ocultar sus rojas mejillas.

-No Neji, no me molesta…me sorprendió verte aquí…porque ayer te vi que fuiste a tu cuarto, además,, ya has dormido en mi futón, cada vez que nos lavábamos las heridas y te vendaba la frente, yo me quedaba contigo y esperaba a que te durmieras primero…

-…gracias por cuidar de mí….-Neji se había puesto aún más ruborizado al escuchar a Naruto, pero se dejo ver el rostro para sonreírle-…lo siento, vine a dormir a tu cuarto porque ella está muy cansada y no pude preparar una habitación decen..

-¡¿EH?!...¡¿ELLA?!..¡¿A quién te refieres Neji?!...-interrumpió el chico un tanto alarmado-…¿alguien entró aquí en la noche?...

-yo la dejé pasar…

-¿AH?

-Es mi prima…Hinata-sama…

-¿TU PRIMA?

-Sí, yo ayer…luché contra ella…fue por eso que mis heridas volvieron a abrirse…

-¡¿Te agredió ella?! Y...y la dejaste entrar…

-Ella también es como yo, tiene los ojos blancos…El UBNA busca a todos los que nacimos con los ojos blancos y nos llevan a un centro científico-militar como especímenes para investigación y pruebas. El UBNA manipuló los recuerdos de Hinata-sama, a diferencia de mí, que estuve sometido a experimentos letales, a Hinata-sama simplemente la aislaron por completo de todos, no tenía idea de que habían matado a mi padre y a mi tío en un experimento mortal: el tiro de punto ciego…

- Estás hablando del UBNA....¿sabes todo eso de ellos?....seres con ojos blancos, los cazan para ¡¿un experimento?!...eso es un trato brutal…pero ¿qué es el tiro de punto ciego?...

-Nuestro punto débil…es la frente, todos los que tenemos ojos blancos tenemos un rango de visión superior al de los humanos normales…varía según cada uno…pero todos tienen un punto ciego, un fragmento que no pueden ver…a mí me consideraban perfecto porque tengo 360 grados de visión, por lo tanto mi punto ciego sería plenamente psicológico y no un defecto físico, y sólo podría desarrollarlo en un estado de crisis en mi mente…en el tiro de punto ciego…mueren, todos mueren cuando hacen ese experimento…todos menos yo…ya fui sometido y no resultó…a pesar de que querían provocar en mí una crisis cuando supe que mi padre ya estaba muerto…Hinata-sama no supo que así murió también su padre…el UBNA le dijo que fui yo quien había matado a su padre y la obligaron a pelear…ayer estaba tan confundido al verla de nuevo que no pude decirle a Hinata-sama lo que había ocurrido en realidad…en ese momento casi no recordaba los experimentos que hace el UBNA…no recordaba nada…

-Neji…-dijo Naruto con la voz un poco temblorosa y con los ojos llenos de terror por lo que Neji estaba platicándole-…Neji…en verdad estabas en un lugar horrendo…¿en serio estas bien?...no quiero hacerte recordar todo esto…debes sentirte triste…

-Tranquilo Naruto, yo estoy bien ahora que estoy fuera del UBNA…y Hinata-sama ya sabe que el UBNA nunca nos apoyaría, por lo tanto nos reconciliamos en la noche y la dejé entrar a Minako…

-¿En serio estará bien esto, Neji?- dijo Naruto con preocupación-…¿estás seguro?..esta es la primera vez que hablamos del UBNA, que tú me has hablado de lo que hacen ahí, pero presiento que aún faltan más cosas que debas decirme...¿verdad?...

-...Es verdad...estoy seguro pero…no hay nada de qué preocuparse…-dijo Neji sonriendo a Naruto, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando vio a Naruto, que había dejado salir una lágrima-…¿qué tienes Naruto?...

-…Neji…-el rubio se aferró al cuerpo de Neji, dejando que la lágrima humedeciera la blanca piel de Neji-…estos ocho años…lo has pasado tan mal…un auténtico infierno…con todo lo que me has contado ¡y lo que aún me falta por enterarme!…¡¡¡NO QUIERO QUE EL UBNA TE ENCIERRE AHÍ DE NUEVO!!!...¡¡¡NO QUIERO QUE TE MATEN!!!...¡¡¡NO QUIERO QUE ESO PASE!!!

Finalmente el rubio lloró en silencio sobre el pecho de Neji, quien sentía las mismas ganas de llorar, pero por ver a Naruto llorando. Abrazó el cuerpo del rubio, acariciando sus cabellos dorados y besando tiernamente su frente.

-Por favor…no llores Naruto…vamos a estar bien…lo prometo…

Naruto levantó el rostro y miró a Neji a los ojos.

-¡Te lo prometo Neji!..¡YO TE PROTEGERÉ, TE LO PROMETO NEJI!

-Naruto …¡¿crees que yo no estoy preocupado por ti?!...¡A MÍ ME ATERRA LA IDEA DE PERDERTE! ¡NO CREAS QUE SÓLO UNO DE NOSOTROS ESTA PREOCUPADO!...

Los muchachos se vieron a los ojos, ambos con sorpresa y tristeza en ellos, bajaron la cabeza pero Neji abrazó a Naruto de nuevo y acarició su espalda y cabello.

-…per…perdón…no quería discutir contigo…pero si tanto insistes en protegerme…¡yo lo haré aún más contigo!...eres muy especial para mí, Naruto…y no quiero que te hagan daño…¿de acuerdo?...como dijimos ayer…vamos a protegernos mutuamente…¿si?...

Naruto levantó el rostro para ver a Neji, que le estaba limpiando las lágrimas del rostro, y el rubio finalmente sonrió tímidamente.

-Sí…está bien Neji…perdón…te he mojado con mi llanto…

-Descuida…pero, te ves mejor sin lágrimas, trataré de mantenerte así…¿si?

-Sí…-dijo el rubio mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su amigo-…gracias.

Ambos se sonrieron y se levantaron, Naruto comenzó a cambiarse de ropa y Neji doblaba el futón. Un momento después, Naruto ya se encontraba completamente vestido para sorpresa de Neji.

-¡Vamos!

-¿Eh?...¿de qué hablas, Naruto?-dijo el muchacho de largos cabellos al rubio, que se veía muy nervioso y ansioso.

-Quiero conocerla…a Hinata…

Neji terminó de guardar el futón y acompañó a Naruto a la habitación donde estaba la chica. Neji tocó la puerta.

-Pase…¿eres tu Neji Nii-san?

-Sí ¿puedo pasar?

-Sí, disculpa, hubiera revisado si eras tú con mi Byakugan…pero no tengo muchas fuerzas hoy…

-Descuide…voy a pasar..con un amigo mío…-Neji se volteó para ver a Naruto-…ven, vamos a entrar.

-Neji…¿Qué es el Byakugan?-dijo el rubio con una mirada curiosa mientras se aferraba con nervios a la mano que le había extendido Neji.

-El Byakugan…tú has visto cuando mis ojos están rodeados de unas venas que se marcan debajo de la piel ¿cierto?...esta es la manifestación física del Byakugan, es una habilidad especial que nos permite la visión casi total, o en mi caso total de donde estamos y nos permite ver todo el cuerpo de los humanos y a través de ellos, sus puntos débiles y sus órganos más importantes…pero para usarlo necesitamos energía.

Naruto miró boquiabierto y admirado a Neji, le pareció increíble las capacidades de sus hermosos ojos blancos.

-¡Genial!...eso es estupendo Ne..

Naruto fue interrumpido mientras Neji lo jaló del brazo para entrar a la habitación. Ahí, sentada sobre el futón, y tapándose tímidamente las mejillas sonrojadas, estaba Hinata. Su ropa estaba llena de sangre y tierra, sus brazos estaban llenos de raspones y su cabello un tanto despeinado.

-Lo-lo siento mucho, estoy toda desarreglada…ohayo Neji Nii-san…y…-Hinata observó a Naruto y su rostro ya ruborizado se puso completamente rojo, el amigo de Neji le pareció de verdad hermoso-…tú eres…

-Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki…-dijo el rubio sintiendo un gran alivio,miró a un momento a Hinata...y al ver a Hinata a los ojos el muchacho realmente pensó que realmente ella no podría ser una mala persona-…tú eres la prima de Neji, ¿Hinata Hyuuga?...

-..s-si…

-¡Eres muy hermosa Hinata, al igual que tu primo, poseen una belleza envidiable dattebayo!-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

La chica no aguantó el torrente de sangre que se abalanzaba en su cabeza, ya roja como un tomate, dejó que su nariz liberara un chorro de sangre y cayó desmayada.

-¡Hinata-sama!-Neji de verdad no esperaba esa reacción por parte de su prima-¿Hinata-sama?...

-¡Waaaaa!..¿Qué-qué-qué le pasó, Neji?

----------------------------------------------------------------

Notas: **Y aquí termina la parte 1** de 3 de "**Blutrot**" *Aviso que este capítulo va a ser especialmente complejo e importante para lo que sigue de Ephemerer Traum* AH Y MIL DISCULPAS POR HACERLES ESPERAR TODO ESTE TIEMPO!!! TRATARÉ DE SER MÁS RÁPIDA Y HACERME UN ESPACIO EN EL POCO TIEMPO QUE TENGO LIBRE! muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero sus reviews!


End file.
